The Unknown Twin
by kidadigasha
Summary: I was a secret. They didn't know I existed, and they weren't supposed to. I was given away as a baby in the hopes that I would never be seen again. But things don't always work out the way you want them to. rating may go up later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone! yes i know i have a few stories going. this is an idea i had and wanted to work with. i may or may not continue it, i'm still deciding.....**

***~*~*~***

The top step rushed up at me. My arm bent awkwardly as I tried to catch myself, but it was no use. Gravity took over and I tumbled painfully down the stairs and landed, hard, in a heap on the first floor. My head throbbed from being slammed against the floor, and I gulped in air in quick gasps. Tears pressed into my eyes, but I fought them back, not wanting him to see. If he saw even a single tear, he would start off about how I needed to be stronger.

I looked up from the floor to see my adoptive father standing at the top of the stairs, glaring down at me with angry, brown, bloodshot eyes. It was amazing how drunk someone could be at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, you god damned slut!" he bellowed, wagging his finger at me. "Understand?"

I bit back the remark I wanted to make, and instead said, "Yes, sir."

"Now get your ass to school before you're late," he growled, and then turned and wobbled back to his bedroom.

I waited until the door slammed shut before slowly pushing myself up off the floor. The room tilted slightly, and I grabbed the banister to steady myself. Tenderly, I touched the throbbing spot near my eyebrow and winced, pulling my hand away quickly, only to find blood on my fingers. After cleaning up the small cut, I grabbed my things and, cradling the sleeping child in my arm, rushed out the door, remembering to also grab the bag I had hidden under the porch the night before. I had made my decision, and I wasn't going back to that house. Maybe I could go and live with my birth parents. I mean, sure, they gave me away as a baby. But they couldn't turn away their daughter and granddaughter when we need them, right? And maybe they would have an explanation for my thirteenth birthday. A girl could hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The song is Phil Collin's _You'll Be in My Heart_**

I shifted the backpack strap into a more comfortable position on my shoulder and kicked the duffel bag forward as the line moved up. My daughter stood beside me, clutching my hand and looking around eagerly at the new sights. I smiled down at her. At least I got her out of there before she had gotten hurt.

Ten minutes later, the woman in front of us walked away after getting what she needed. I smiled at the middle-aged lady behind the counter. "Hi, I need to get to Ipswich, Massachusetts."

The woman eyed be briefly, and then typed a little on her computer. "There's a bus leaving in two hours for Hartford, Connecticut, where you can connect to another bus heading to Boston."

"That's perfect," I said happily. Anything to get out of Danbury, Conn.

I paid for the tickets and zipped them into my backpack, gathered the duffel bag in my free hand, and gently tugged Kaylee out of the way of the other people. We boarded the Greyhound bus and found seats near the back. I stuffed the bags under our two seats while Kaylee pressed her nose to the window to see outside.

"Kaylee, do you need to go potty?" I asked.

"No!" she said happily, but climbed off the seat.

I smiled and shook my head, and took her hand to lead her to the bus's bathroom. Once we were both done, we returned to our seats. I pulled down the tray opposite her seat and and dug out her coloring book and crayons, and set her up for the ride. Hopefully she could handle being on the bus for hours. When she seemed perfectly content, babbling away to herself, I dug my book out of the backpack and opened it to where I'd left off.

Three hours into the bus ride, she began to fuss. I completely understood her restlessness. Sitting on a bus for so long was a lot to ask of a two-year-old. "Hunny, do you want a banana?"

"No!" Kaylee said, trying to stand on the seat.

"No, you can't stand on the seat," I said, and sighed when she ignored me. I reached over and lifted her up and set her back in a sitting position. "Do you want cereal?"

"No!" Kaylee pouted, crossing her arms as her eyebrows pulled together in an angry frown.

"Do you want a drink?" I tried, running my hand through her soft, light brown hair. Instead of answering, she tried to stand up again. "Kaylee, no, you can't stand on the seat. Sit down."

"No! No, no, no, no!" And then her eyes began to water and she let out a loud wail. A few people nearby glanced our way, one man looking very irritated.

She tried to wiggle away when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap, but I was stronger. "Shhh, hunny. I know it's a long ride." I rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles, and she buried herself deeper into my arms. "_Come stop your crying, it will be all right_," I sang quietly, resting my cheek on the top of her head. "_Just take my hand; hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you; keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always_."

Kaylee sniffled and slowly relaxed as her breathing evened out. I smiled, continuing to rub her back. She reached up and began toying with my small silver pendant necklace.

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know. We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Oh you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always. Always_." I carefully shifted to look down at her. Her fingers were wrapped loosely around my pendant, but her eyes were closed and she was breathing peacefully. I leaned back against the seat and looked out the window, watching the scenery fly past. Maybe she would sleep through the rest of the ride.

I have to say, Kaylee did much better on the second bus. It must have been because of her nap. Instead of coloring, we read a few of her favorite books, including Dr. Seuss's _One Fish Two Fish, Red Fish Blue Fish_. She loved going through it and pointing out the different colors. When we arrived in Boston, I quickly stuffed everything back into the bags, hoisted them onto my shoulder, and carried my suddenly energetic daughter off the bus.

After stopping in to the bus station's bathroom, where I changed our clothes into something more presentable, we left and found a cabbie who was willing to make the drive to Ipswich. Kaylee babbled away in the backseat beside me, and I tried to keep my nerves under control. My daughter had always been able to sense my feelings, and tended to let my feelings override hers. I didn't want her to feel afraid of where we were going. And I wasn't afraid. I wasn't.

Ipswich was small and beautiful, and foggy, even in the evening. The cabbie expertly drove through the streets, and seemed to know where everything was. He pointed out different places and explained what they were. When he turned onto the long, curving driveway leading up to the old mansion, my stomach clenched painfully. If they could afford a place like this, why hadn't they kept me? Did they not want a child? Was I making a mistake by coming here?

The car pulled to a stop in front of the porch stairs leading up to the door. I thanked the driver, paid, and pulled both bags out before lifting Kaylee out. I slung the bags over one shoulder, shifted Kaylee into a more comfortable position in my arms, took a deep breath, and slowly walked up the steps of the old mansion.

My heart pounded frantically against my ribcage, and my legs shook slightly. This was it. I was about to meet my birth parents for the first time since I was a baby. My arm trembled as I reached out and rang the doorbell. The chimes of the bell echoed through the house, and a few minutes later, a woman opened the door. My breath caught as I looked at her. Long, brown, wavy hair; sparkling green eyes; smooth, perfect tan skin; and light pink lips. She blinked in surprise when she saw me.

"Hi. Heather Sims?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," the woman replied pleasantly. "Can I help you?"

I swallowed past a sudden lump in my throat. "I'm... Anya Sims. You're daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. so here is it: i do not own the covenant or any of the original characters from the movie.**

Her eyes widened in surprise, and something sparked in her green eyes, but it was gone before I could consider it. She blinked and a calm facade erased her brief moment of shock. "I'm sorry, but we don't have a daughter."

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, and for a moment I couldn't speak. She was lying. I knew she was lying. But why? "Yes, you do," I insisted. "You gave me away when I was a baby, and I was adopted."

My mother swallowed, and her fingers tightened on the edge of the door. "You must have the wrong house."

My eyes prickled, and I blinked back the moisture. "No, I don't. You said you were Heather Sims."

"And I am."

"That makes you my mother," I said. "Look, I have proof." I dropped the bags and bent down, digging desperately through the backpack for the paper, while keeping Kaylee balanced in my other arm. She had grown quiet, and was now watching Heather Sims. I stood, the paper in hand, and passed it to my mother. "Here. It's a copy of my birth certificate."

She took it in slightly trembling hands, and looked it over. As I watched, a tiny bit of color drained from her face. Her head snapped up so she could look at me. "Where did you get this?" she whispered hoarsely.

"My adoptive parents had it in their bedroom," I answered. My mouth and throat felt dry, and my breathing was shaky. I hadn't exactly expected a huge Welcome-To-The-Family party, but I had thought that she might be somewhat... glad to see me. I was her daughter, after all. But she seemed more freaked than happy.

She stepped aside and ran a hand through her light brown hair, the same color hair as mine. "I guess you should come in."

I hesitated, and then lifted the two bags and dragged them through the door; then dropped them out of the way by the wall. The door clicked shut as my mother closed it.

"Who was at the door?" a man called from another room. A few moments later, he walked into the entryway where we were. His short, messy brown hair was a few shades darker than my mother's, and his friendly blue eyes contrasted with his tanned skin. He slowed and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Ah, who do we have here?"

I stared at him, my eyes locked with his. Stared into the blue eyes that mirrored as mine. My father.

"Tom," my mother began, and I noted that there was a small tremor in her voice. "This is Anya." She walked forward and handed him the birth certificate.

I watched as his eyes scanned the paper, and slowly, the friendliness faded from his face. He opened his mouth, and then closed it; swallowed, and looked up at me, his expression unreadable. "How.... This...." He glanced back down at the birth certificate and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "What a... surprise."

I shuffled my feet, and readjusted Kaylee in my arms. She had kept quiet, and her eyes were darting between me, my mother and my father, and back. I knew she had picked up my nervousness, and I felt bad about that. But at the same time, I marveled at her keen senses.

"Why don't we move into the living room?" my mother suggested, and she and my father turned and walked further into the mansion, and I followed with Kaylee.

The living room was somewhat large, with a leather sofa and three leather chairs, a large TV, and a fireplace; a long coffee table sat in the middle of the room and had magazines scattered across the top. On the mantel over the fireplace and along the walls were framed pictures. Some of men and women, and other of a teenage boy. He had short light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Some pictures were of just him, while a few others were of him with four boys. In every picture, they were smiling and laughing. He looked so much like my father. Could it be?

"Who's the baby?" my father asked, breaking the tense silence.

I turned to face them. "Kaylee. Kaylee Ann Sims. My daughter."

"Daughter?" my mother repeated in surprise.

"Yes, daughter," I stated. They looked at each other and then back at me. I motioned to the pictures of the boy. "Who's that?"

"Tyler," my mother answered after a pause. "Our son."

"So he's my brother?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

She nodded.

"How old is he?"

"Same age as you," my father said quietly. "Seventeen."

I looked at the pictures again, and again felt my eyes began prickling. "When was he born?"

"Same day you were."

Same day. "We're twins?" My mother nodded. I breathed in and looked down at Kaylee, who was quietly fiddling with my pendent again. "Does he know about me?"

"No," my mother said, looking away.

At that moment, the front door opened and voices flooded the mansion. We all looked at the doorway as four boys appeared, laughing about something, but they stopped when they saw us. One was tall, with short dark hair, full lips, and soft brown eyes. Another was a little shorter than the first and had shoulder length dirty blond hair and hazel/green eyes. The third was also a little shorter than the first, with shaggy blond hair and bright, playful blue eyes. The last, the one from the pictures all around me, was the shortest by maybe an inch or two, with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Blue eyes that matched our father's, and mine, and brown hair that matched our mother's and mine. He was my brother. My twin.

My twin brother who didn't even know that I existed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize there was company," Tyler said, clearing his throat and standing up straighter. His friends mimicked him and let him step to the front of the group.

"Tyler...." our mother began.

Our father put his hand on her shoulder and looked at his son. "We need to talk."

"About?" Tyler asked slowly, looking from our parents to me, and to Kaylee, a small frown creasing his forehead.

Our father cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. "Tyler, this is Anya. Your sister."

"Sister?" Tyler echoed, looking at me quizzically; studying me. His friends looked completely confused.

"Like I said, we need to talk," our father restated.

Kaylee began to squirm in my arms. I knew she could feel the tension, and it was bothering her. "I want drink," she said, still squirming.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, and slipped out of the room, past Tyler's friends, and hurried over to my bags. I found one of the little juice boxes I had packed, and stuck the straw in and handed it to her. The floor creaked as people moved, and when I turned I saw Tyler's three friends leaving the living room and walking to the opposite side of the entryway, whispering fiercely between themselves.

"How the hell could you not tell me that I have a sister?" Tyler yelled, and I cringed. Kaylee's eyes darted to the living room door.

"We didn't tell anyone." Our mother's voice carried out from the room, and the three boys stopped talking.

"I'm not just anyone! I'm your son!"

"We didn't want anyone to know, including you," our father said.

Why hadn't they wanted anyone to know about me? This time when my eyes prickled as moisture built in them, I let it happen. It was a mistake to come here. I knew that now.

"Why the hell not?" Tyler bellowed angrily.

There was a pause. "We can't say."

"You can't say," Tyler repeated stonily. "What else haven't you told me, huh? What other secrets are you keeping from me?"

"Tyler," our mother said, trying to sound soothing. "Please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" Tyler repeated heatedly. "A sister that I never knew I had just shows up out of nowhere, and you won't tell my _why_ I never knew about her, and you want me to calm down? How could you keep something like this from me!"

"Tyler, we have our reasons," our father said.

Something smashed, and both Kaylee and I jumped.

"Tyler!" our mother gasped.

"Screw this!" Tyler rushed out of the living room and straight to the front door without looking at anyone, yanking it open and letting it slam into the wall as he stormed out. His friends looked from his parents, to me, and then quickly rushed out after him, closing the door behind them. Car doors slammed, an engine roared to life, and then tires squealed as the vehicle was whipped away from the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey everyone! the song in this chapter is _A Whole New World_ from Aladdin. Also, please review and comment! like i've said in my other stories, i love hearing your thoughts! they help me out a lot and help me figure out if i'm going in the right direction! thanks and enjoy! R&R!**

I stayed crouched down by Kaylee for another minute, before standing. My parents slowly walked out of the living room and stopped when they saw me. The lump was back in my throat again, but I swallowed past it. "I'm sorry. I should... I should go. I didn't mean to cause any trouble," I babbled, numbly hoisting the two bags onto my shoulder.

"No," my mother said quietly, her eyes darting to the front door as if hoping her son would walk back through it. "We have extra bedrooms, you're welcome to stay in one. And dinner should be ready soon."

I hated when people pitied me, and that was exactly what my parents were doing. Pity that I had shown up, when clearly they didn't want me. "I really didn't mean to cause any trouble," I said.

My father gave me a tight smile. "Of course you didn't." It was probably my imagination, but a little voice in my head added _but you did_ to the end of his sentence. "Go on upstairs and choose a room, and be back down in half an hour for dinner."

That was my dismissal. I nodded, scooped Kaylee up in my arms, and scurried up the stairs. Away from the family that had given me up and moved on to raise my brother. I found a room four doors down the hall from the stairs and claimed it. It was a nice room, with a queen sized bed covered with soft, dark purple bedding, a window overlooking the beautiful backyard, and a mahogany dresser, as well as a closet. I set Kaylee up on the bed with her coloring book and crayons, and quickly went in search of the bathroom. After trying a couple door (apparently I had chosen the room without a private bathroom), I stumbled into what must be the shared bathroom. It was nice, with granite tiles, a large tiled shower, jacuzzi bathtub, and granite sink, along with a white porcelain toilet. The best bathroom I'd ever seen. I returned to the bedroom to find Kaylee just as I'd left her. I sat down beside her and smiled as I watched her concentrating on the coloring book. Even if we were in the house of a family that hadn't wanted me, at least I had gotten her out of the house of a family who could hurt her.

Dinner was awkwardly quiet, and I busied myself with helping my daughter with her food even though she insisted on feeding herself on her own. After eating, I silently helped my mother clean up, briefly leaving Kaylee with her grandfather, and then I took her back up to the bedroom. I didn't feel bad about hiding out in the room, because my parents weren't really talking to me, either because they didn't know what to say or because they just didn't want to talk. So Kaylee and I spent the following hours reading and coloring. When she began yawning, I brought her to the bathroom to wash up and then settled her in the bed, laying beside her to wait until she fell asleep.

"_I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide. I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or __where to go, or say we're only dreaming_." Kaylee's eyes fluttered closed as I sang softly, and I gently ran my hand along the top of her head, and then let it fall at my side. "_A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Now I'm in a whole new world with you! Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world, don't you dare close your eyes! A hundred thousand things to see. Hold your breath, it gets better. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be. A whole new world. Every turn a surprise. With new horizons to pursue. Every moment red-letter. I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world; that's where we'll be. A thrilling chase; a wondrous place. For you and me_."

Careful not to wake my peaceful-looking daughter, I slid off the bed and quietly rummaged through the duffel bag for my night shorts and large T-shirt, and changed out of my current clothes and into my nightclothes. It was amazing how exhausting traveling on buses all day and then listening to a fight could be. I crawled under the covers beside Kaylee and tried to forget about everything as sleep slowly stole over me.

When I opened my eyes, it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. To remember everything that had happened since I'd decided to run away from my adoptive parents. I rolled over, and my eyes met a pair of bright, wide awake, sparkling blue orbs.

Kaylee grinned widely and jumped up. "Wake up!" she said loudly, and then giggled.

I grinned and sat up, stretched, and then scooped her into my arms and pulled the covers over both of us. "Nope. Bedtime."

"No, up!" Kaylee said happily, clapping her hands. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"No, sleep, sleep, sleep!" I laughed.

"Mommy!" Kaylee screeched, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Wake up!"

I sighed dramatically and flipped the covers off of us. "Okay, I'm up." She clapped and giggled, making me laugh. I helped her walk to the bathroom, and then brought her back to the bedroom so we could change out of our nightclothes. After, we headed to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. I was expecting to see my parents, but the kitchen was empty. Someone had placed a folded piece of paper on the counter with my name on it, so I unfolded it to find a note.

_Anya, we've gone out to do some errands. Help yourself to anything. Be back later. _

_Mom_

My chest constricted. Not even a _love, mom_. Just _mom_. My chest constricted a tiny, painful bit. I took a deep breath and began rummaging through the fridge and cupboards, pulling out milk, bowls, and corn flakes. Kaylee moved around the kitchen, exploring the new surroundings. I poured corn flakes into two bowls, and added milk to one of them.

"Come on, hunny, time to eat," I said, and helped her up into a chair in the dining room. I sat down beside her with a spoon and scooped some cereal into my mouth. I watched her pluck one corn flake at a time from the bowl and pop each into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before taking another. After eating, I quickly cleaned up our dishes. A clock somewhere chimed eleven times, signaling that it was eleven o'clock in the morning. I had forgotten how nice it was to sleep late in the morning, considering ever since I turned twelve my adoptive parents had me getting up at the crack of dawn to do stupid shit before school.

Sunlight fell through the windows, and to my surprise there was no fog outside. It looked like a beautiful day. "Kaylee, do you want to go play outside?"

"No!" Kaylee cried, but smiled widely and clapped her hands.

I chuckled and, with her following closely, went in search of the back door. When we found it, I pulled it open and stepped aside to let my excited daughter rush through as fast as her little legs would carry her. I caught her just before she reached the steps leading down from the back porch and helped her down to the lawn, then let her go.

Instead of running off like I thought she would, she turned and grabbed my shirt in her little fist. "Got you!"

I laughed when she let go and started to scurry away. In three steps, I was able to scoop her up in my arms and spin her around. "I got you!" When I set her back on her feet, she tried to grab me, but I jumped out of her reach. She giggled loudly and hurried after me. I hopped backwards, letting her get just close enough to touch me and then jumping back. At one point when I jumped back, I stumbled and tripped backwards, flailing as I tried to catch myself. Almost as soon as I was flat on my back, Kaylee jumped on top of me.

"Got you!" she yelled happily, and then screeched when I began tickling her.

I slid her off my stomach and rolled over, and my eyes caught a figure on the back steps. My heart leapt into my throat, and for a moment everything froze as a wave of panic washed through me. But it subsided quickly when I realized that the person watching us wasn't my adoptive father who had come to take me back, but was actually the brother I had never known about. Behind him was his blond friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi everyone! sorry 4 the late update, but i hope u enjoy it! remember, reviews r very appreciated!!!**

Kaylee, completely oblivious at the moment, threw herself onto my back, knocking the wind out of me for a few seconds and giggling up a storm. I sucked in air and laughed, turning to gently push her off of me so I could sit up.

Tyler hesitated, and then slowly descended the steps, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his gray hoodie. "Um, hi."

Kaylee turned at his voice and immediately fell silent. She had always been shy around strangers. I swallowed and took a deep breath, steeling myself for whatever was about to come. After all, the first time I'd met him was right before he and our parents got into a fight. "Hi."

He stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Sorry about going ballistic yesterday."

I shrugged and looked at the ground. "It's... understandable. I should have called or something to make sure it was, you know, okay for me to come." And apparently I should have just stayed away.

"That's just it," Tyler sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "I don't... I don't get why they...." He let out a frustrated groan.

"I know what you mean," I said quietly, glancing away. An awkward silence fell over us, during which I watched Kaylee pluck at the grass. I could feel him and his friend watching me, but had not idea what to say.

"So... who's she?" Tyler asked finally.

"Kaylee," I answered, looking up at him. "My daughter."

His eyebrows rose. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah," I replied with a shrug.

"How... did that happen?" he asked, staring at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"Jeez, baby boy. Don't you remember sex ed from ninth grade?" his friend laughed, shaking his head.

Tyler rolled his eyes, and I bit back a little laugh. "Of course I know how kids happen, dickhead. What I meant was, how did my... she end up with a kid?"

I forced myself to not think about how he had replaced the word _sister_ with _she_ when he spoke. I shrugged again. "I met a guy a couple years ago and she just... happened."

"How old is she?"

"Two. Almost three," I said.

"You had her when you were fifteen?"

"Yeah," I said again.

"Where's the father?"

"He's not in our lives anymore," I answered.

"Oh. Did he, uh, die?"

I laughed bitterly. "If only he had. No, he's still alive and kickin'."

"So, you guys don't get along." It wasn't a question.

I snorted. "You could say that. Who's he?" I asked, nodding toward the blond boy. I hated talking about Kaylee's father.

"Oh, that's Reid," Tyler answered. "Reid Garwin."

Reid nodded at his name. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied. I studied them both and felt a pang of disappointment. No one I had met so far seemed anything but ordinary, unless you counted my parents and their secrets. Apparently I was the only freak in the family. Lucky me.

"Mommy," Kaylee whispered, tugging on my sleeve.

"What hunny?"

"Potty," she said and stood.

"Do you want help?"

She shook her head and started for the back door.

"Do you know where it is?" I called.

"I find!" was her response as she climbed the steps and hurried past Reid.

I chuckled and really hoped that I wouldn't have to clean up a mess when she came back.

"Hey baby boy!" someone yelled from inside the house.

Tyler turned and hollered, "Out back!" About two minutes later his other two friends walked out onto the back porch. As soon as they saw me they stopped. "Hey," Tyler said.

"Hey," they said together, still watching me.

"Uh, guys this is Anya," Tyler said, awkwardly waving in my direction. "Anya, this is Caleb"– he motioned toward the tall dark haired boy – "and Pogue," he finished, motioning toward the long haired boy. They nodded at their names, but remained silent. "So, uh, what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," Caleb answered with a little shrug. "Just thought you might want, um, to talk. . . about. . . ." His eyes drifted to me and then away.

Tyler cleared his throat. "No, I'm good. But thanks."

My attention was pulled from the newcomers to the back door that was creeping open. Kaylee shuffled out, wary of the three boys on the porch, and then scampered past them and down the steps, running and jumping into my lap. I laughed, some of the tension in my body easing as my arms wrapped around my daughter. "Did you flush and wash your hands?"

She nodded, very proud of herself. "Race."

"Can we race later?" I asked, smiling.

"No. Now."

"How about you run to the other side of the lawn and back, and I'll count how long it takes you?" I suggested, and her eyes lit up. "Ready? Go!" And she took off immediately, her little legs moving as fast as they could go. I began mentally counting.

"So. . . is that. . . ?" Pogue began.

"My daughter?" I finished. "Yes."

His mouth formed a silent "O". He and Caleb exchanged a brief glance. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I could just see their judgments forming. I hated when people judged me based on me being a seventeen year old mother. Yes, I made a mistake and opened myself to a guy too soon. But don't base all of your opinions about me on that one mistake. I'm doing the best I can to take care of my daughter.

Kaylee jumped in front of me, panting. "Time?" she asked excitedly.

"Thirty two seconds," I replied, smiling. Even if I had been stupid and made a mistake that changed my life, it gave me Kaylee, and I wouldn't take that back. Ever. This little girl is my pride and joy. My entire world. "You're so fast!"

She beamed. "Again!"

"Alright, ready? Go!" Again I began mentally counting as soon as her little feet started moving.

"So, we had also stopped by to see if you guys wanted to go grab some breakfast," Pogue said, looking from Tyler to Reid and back.

"Oh, um. . . ." Tyler glanced my way, and I knew he was torn between wanting to hang out with his friends but also not wanting to ditch me after our little family reunion last night. I could see it in his clear blue eyes.

"Go ahead," I said, shrugging.

"You sure? Have you. . . eaten?" he asked awkwardly.

I could almost feel walls going up around the boys at his question, even around Tyler. I was the outsider. I leaned back on my hands. "Kaylee and I had some cereal earlier. I was going to go find a store and get a few things for an early lunch."

"Like what?" Tyler asked. Was he really interested or just pretending to be?

"I don't know. Depends on what I find."

"Oh." He looked at his friends again.

Kaylee appeared at my side. I grinned. "Thirty seconds!" She jumped up and down, clapping. "Do you want to go to the store with me?"

She grinned back at me. "No!"

I laughed and pushed myself up off the ground. Kaylee ran for the porch, keeping a careful distance between her and the boys.

"Do you need any money?" Tyler offered.

I caught his eyes and looked away quickly. Not only did I hate when people judged me, I also hate when they pity me. "No, thanks." I walked past him and the other three and into the house where Kaylee was waiting for me. "I'll be right back, okay?" When she nodded, I ran back to our room and grabbed a few twenties from the small money roll I kept stashed in the duffel bag and hurried back down to Kaylee. I found her standing near the back door, watching the four boys as they talked quietly among themselves. "Let's go."

When we returned to the house, I fumbled to open the door and keep the two full paper bags balanced in my arms. When I finally got the door open, I let Kaylee slip in before me, and then nudged the door closed with my foot. But I paused when I heard hushed voices in the living room.

"How could this be happening?" my mother asked.

"It doesn't matter how it happened," my father said. "What's done is done."

"I can't watch it happen." My mother's voice sounded tight. "I _can't_."

There was a pause, and then my father said, "We'll figure something out."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hi everyone! sorry for the late update, but hopefully you enjoy the chapter! I know it may seem to be moving rather fast, but I'm just writing what comes to mind. Enjoy!**

Can't watch what happen? Without thinking, I walked right into the living room, catching my parents off guard when I said, "What are you talking about?" Kaylee stood silently beside me, and I knew that like me, she could feel the tension in the air.

"Anya," my mother gasped, her eyes darting to my father and back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again.

My father's jaw clenched. "Nothing."

I turned and handed my daughter the lighter of the two bags I was holding, and waited until she had a good grip on it. "Can you please bring this into the kitchen for me?" Kaylee hesitated, and then nodded and quickly headed toward the kitchen. I turned back to my parents, anger slowly warming my skin. "What can't you watch?"

My mother's eyes widened as she became perfectly still.

"It's not polite to eaves-drop," my father scolded firmly.

"Don't pull that shit with me," I snapped. "You have _no_ right to scold me."

"I am your father!" he said loudly.

"Some father you are, putting me up for adoption and keeping my brother. Was having a daughter that much of an inconvenience? " I spat angrily.

"Anya," my mother breathed. "It wasn't like that."

"Says the woman who refused to admit that she had a daughter when I was standing right in front of her!"

"Anya, please," she whispered, her eyes shinning with unshed tears. "You just don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!" I shouted, dropping the remaining paper bag. All I wanted was some answers.

My father put his arm around my mother and pulled her to him, letting her bury her face in his chest. Then he looked at me. "We are allowing you to stay in our home. The least you could do is not raise your voice at us."

I swallowed, my eyes prickling. "Your home." I repeated, my voice cracking at the end. "Of course. My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Sims. Thank you for your. . . hospitality. Please forgive me for my intrusion. I will be out of your way in no time." I bent, picked up the bag, and carried it into the kitchen, fighting the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm me. I never should have come here. Never.

Kaylee was waiting for me, and I picked her up and quickly went to the front door, ignoring the living room doorway, where I could hear my mother quietly crying. I don't know what she was crying about. I'm the one who had been kicked out of the family. But just my luck, as I was walking down the front steps, an old Volkswagen was pulling up the driveway. I paused and it stopped and two girls climbed out, one blond and one dark-haired.

"Oh, hi," the blond said happily. "We were just looking for Caleb and Pogue." Her smile faltered the longer she stared at me. "Um, are they inside?"

Great. More of Tyler's friends. My brother just had it all. Friends, family, a comfortable place to live, no crazy power-thingy to worry about. Lucky bastard. "No. They left a while ago to go get food."

"Oh." The blond looked disappointed.

"They probably went to the diner," the dark-haired girl said as she turned to climb back into the car. She looked over at me curiously. "How do you know Tyler?"

"Um," I began, then paused, rethinking my answer. "It's. . . a long story." Well, not really that long. Our parents wanted a son and not a daughter, so they dumped me. But these two girls didn't need to know that.

"Were you heading out to meet the guys?" the blond asked, all peppy again.

"No, I was actually going to run over to the bus station," I answered. "I need to buy two tickets for tomorrow."

"Oh." The blond looked around with a small frown. "Were you going to. . . walk?"

"Well since I don't have a car, then yes I was going to walk."

"If you want we can drop you off on our way to the diner," the blond suggested, smiling.

My immediate reaction was to turn them down, but then I glanced at my daughter. Making her walk all the way to the bus station would be mean. "Alright, thanks." I helped Kaylee into the car and then slid in beside her, buckling her in before myself. The car ride was fairly silent; any attempt at conversation was pathetic. Honestly, I had no idea what to say to these girls who had known my brother and his friends longer than me. At the bus station, I thanked them for the ride, stepped aside to let Kaylee out, and turned to head into the main entrance. And then froze.

My heart began to race and I could feel my pulse pounding as my body went as cold as ice. His head turned and his eyes found mine, and I watched as anger contorted his face. Slowly, his three friends turned their attention to me as well. I spun, lifted Kaylee, and hurriedly buckled her into the back seat again. "Take her and get out of here," I said, kissing the top of her head and then stepping back and closing the door.

The dark-haired girl rolled down her window, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Just please, take her and get out of here," I said, looking over my shoulder to see him storming toward me.

"Why?"

"Just go!"

"Mommy?" Kaylee said, trying to wiggle out of her seat belt.

"Hunny, no. Go with these girls okay?" I looked at the blond. "Please, go."

"Anya!"

"Go!" I said forcefully, and then I turned and walked away from the car, toward him and his friends. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

He stormed up to me and seized my upper arm, yanking me to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I quickly studied him, from his black spiked hair, angry green eyes, all the way down his so-called gangster outfit, and wondered what I had been thinking to even consider dating him. He shook me, pulling me from my thoughts. "What are you talking about?"

"How dare you take off with my daughter!" he hissed.

I let out a cold laugh. "You call yourself a father?"

His grip on my arm tightened painfully, and I knew there was going to be a bruise. "Where is she?"

"Go to hell, Richard," I said, ignoring his question. Instead of replying, he began dragging me toward a black van. I tried to pull away, but his friends gathered around us, giving the illusion that we were just one big happy group, and herded me to the van. While the others kept watch, one of his friends went around to the back doors. Glass smashed, and then the back doors were opened, followed by the passenger's door and I'm assuming the driver's door. I rolled my eyes. Of course they would break into someone else's vehicle. They shoved me into the back, two of Richard's friends following me while he and the third quickly went to the front. Minutes later, the van's engine roared to life, thanks to Richard's hot-wiring skills, and the vehicle lurched forward as he stepped on the gas. I glanced out the window and had just enough time to catch the horrified expressions on the blond girl's and the dark-haired girl's faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey everyone, i'm sooo sorry for the late update! and i'm sorry it's a little short. but i hope u enjoy it!!! remember, message me your thoughts!!**

"So, what, is kidnapping your new thing?" I asked heatedly, sending my ex a glare when he glanced in the rearview mirror. "Got bored with doing and selling drugs?"

"Where the hell is my daughter?" he snapped angrily, taking a corner a little too forcefully and causing me and his friends to slide into each other.

"Safe," was all I said.

"You can't just take off with her!"

"Since when do you care what I do with her? Huh? You vanished the day I told you I was pregnant, and haven't shown your face around me until now."

"I panicked!" he yelled. "I was afraid she'd be a freak too!"

My jaw dropped. "You think I'm a freak?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Go to hell, you fucking slimball," I hissed as my hands began to tremble.

"Why would I want to go where you're from?"

"You think I'm from _hell_?"

"Normal people's eyes don't flame over and go pitch black when they get pissed! So yeah, I'd say you got some demon or something in you," he answered. "I want my daughter."

"You're not getting her."

"Oh yes I am."

"Over my dead body," I seethed.

"Don't tempt me," he snarled.

I could feel it. That sweet, tingling sensation that thrummed with my anger. I closed my eyes, trying to fight it. My breaths were becoming short as I tried to hold it back. But it pushed against my hold, desperate for release. Instinctively, I pulled my knees into my chest, curling into a ball. I knew it was useless. When this. . . _thing_. . . wanted to get out, it would, and I couldn't stop it.

"What's she doing?" one of his friends asked warily from beside me.

"Shit," Richard said.

I wanted to get out of the van. I wanted _out_. Away from them. Away from him. My body shuddered, and my eyes prickled. No. Please, no. "Pull over," I groaned.

"Don't you dare let that thing take over you," Richard ordered harshly.

"Pull over," I said more forcefully. "Now."

"Not until you agree to give me Kaylee."

My head snapped up and my eyes shot open. Richard's friends yelped and pressed themselves against the side of the van in an attempt to get away from me. I knew my eyes had changed, I could feel it. I took the chance and jumped for the back doors, shoving them open. Without a second thought, I leapt from the moving van, Richard's yells following me out. The pavement rushed up at me and caught me from my fall. I rolled and skidded, my skin painfully tearing as I landed and came to a stop. I gasped and choked back tears. A vehicle's tires screeched. I looked up to see the van stopped and the driver's door being flung open. A quick look around showed that we were on an abandoned road.

Richard stepped out of the van and began stalking toward me. "You stupid bitch!"

I pushed myself to my knees. "Get away from me!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him. And then he was flying through the air backwards. Without thinking, I jumped up and took off the way the van had come. My body screamed in protest as I ran but I kept going. All I could think about was getting away from him and his friends.

I somehow found my way back to town. Now that I was calming down, so was the thing inside me. I slowed to a painful walk and tried not to look skittish as I passed people on the sidewalks. As I crossed a street, I spotted the old Volkswagen I had left Kaylee in. Quickly changing directions, I jogged over, but neither Kaylee or the two girls were in it. "Damn," I sighed.

"Anya?"

I looked to my left and saw Tyler walking out of what looked like a diner. "Oh, uh, hi Tyler."

"Mommy!" Kaylee shoved her way past him and ran to me.

I scooped her up in my arms, ignoring the stinging of my bruises. "Hey, hunny. You okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Pancakes!"

I laughed. "You had pancakes? Did you like them?"

"No!" she giggled, and I smiled.

"What happened to you?" Tyler asked, eying me.

The blond girl appeared beside him with the dark-skinned girl and gasped. "Did those guys do that to you?"

"Why did Sarah and Kate show up with your daughter?" the tall brunette I had seen at Tyler's asked. I think his name was Caleb.

"What the–?" Tyler's blond friend asked as soon as he caught sight of me. Reid, I think?

The long-haired boy, Pogue I think, was the last out of the diner, and he stopped short when he saw me. "What happened?"

"Was it those guys?" the dark-skinned girl asked, her eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Jeez, guys. It's nothing."

"_That's_ nothing?" Pogue asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I insisted. Honestly, I've looked worse. "And no, those guys didn't do this to me." Technically, they didn't hurt me. I'm the one who jumped out of a moving van.

"Who were they?" the blond girl asked.

"No one," I replied, not meeting anyone's gaze. Kaylee touched my cheek and when I looked at her, her bright eyes seemed almost knowing. "Can someone just give us a ride back to the house?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ok, i hope you all enjoy!!! remember, R&R**!!

Apparently everyone had decided to go back to Tyler's with us. When we arrived at the mansion, I left Kaylee with Tyler and his friends in the living room while I hurried upstairs to the bathroom in "my" bedroom. One look in the mirror showed why they had all be so concerned. My arms and shoulders were all scraped up, as were my palms and a little of my face, and black and blues were quickly forming. I leaned toward the mirror and gently touched an angry looking cut on my forehead. I hissed and jerked my hand back as it throbbed and stung. My entire body hurt to move, and I guessed that my legs probably looked just like my arms.

I looked over my reflection again, shaking my head. This was not what I had hoped for. Honestly, all I had wanted were answers, maybe a loving family, and to get away from the jackasses in my life. And now I had even more questions, no loving family, and one of the jackasses had followed me. I let out a long breath of air, turned, and stormed back into the bedroom.

I was done. Kaylee and I were leaving tonight. We would go somewhere Richard and his goons would never find us, and away from this perfect little family that didn't want anything to do with me. Clearly, I wasn't welcome here, so I'd do them all a favor and get out of their lives. . . again.

After everything was repacked, I went downstairs to get my daughter. But when I walked into the living room and saw Kaylee bouncing up and down on Pogue's knee with a huge smile on her face, I caved. She looked so happy, I just didn't have the heart to pull her away. She was clearly having fun, and I was glad. I hadn't seen her look that happy in a good few months.

Her eyes found me and she giggled. "Mommy!"

I smiled at her. "Hey, hunny. You having fun?"

"No!" Pogue stopped bouncing his leg and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. Kaylee frowned and looked at him. "Again."

"My leg's getting tired," Pogue said with a smile.

"Again!" Kaylee repeated, a little louder.

"No, but maybe later," he chuckled.

Her frown deepened. "Again! Again!"

"Kaylee," I said firmly, pulling her attention to me. "He said no. That means no."

Her frown turned into a glare, and she slid off his leg to face me. She planted her little fists on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me as her lips pressed together. I crossed my arms and met her angry gaze.

"Do not take that attitude with me, young lady," I said sternly, my eyes never wavering from her.

"If she wants to keep bouncing, I'll do it," Pogue offered as he sat forward.

"Pogue, no. Kaylee, when an adult says no then you need to listen."

Kaylee stomped her foot, gave me one last glare, and turned to Pogue. "Again."

"Kaylee," I warned. She ignored me and continued pestering Pogue, who looked torn between giving in to her and listening to me. "One," I said firmly and paused. When she didn't listen, I said, "Two." Slowly, she turned to look at me. When she saw that I wasn't backing down, she huffed and plopped herself down on the floor and crossed her arms, glaring at the floor. She knew that when I started counting, I meant business. She knew that if I reached "three" then she would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. So she never pushed me that far, but she still tested me. "Fine. Sit there and pout."

"She has quite the attitude," Reid stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, she gets it from me," I sighed.

"I noticed," he said with a small smile. "Like mother, like daughter."

I silently hoped that he wasn't right, because then she might end up having a _thing_ inside her like I did. I didn't want her to have to deal with that.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital?" the blond girl asked. I had quickly learned that her name was Sarah, making the dark-skinned girl Kate.

"Yes, I'm fine," I insisted. "Like I said, it's no big deal."

Kaylee pushed herself up off the floor, and everyone fell silent as we watched and waited to see what she was planning on doing. The others probably thought that she was about to start throwing another fit, but I knew better. Her anger usually only lasted for about five minutes, and then she'd find something else to do. She walked right over to Reid, who was leaning against the arm of the couch. She grinned up at him and crooked her finger, motioning for him to bend down.

He glanced around, and then obeyed, crouching so that he was eye-level with her. "What's up?"

Her grin grew and her eyes sparkled as she snatched his dark beanie from his head, turned on her heel, and darted away giggling. Reid blinked in surprise and looked around at our amused faces. Then he ran after her. I watched them race out of the room and shook my head, smiling. Kaylee squealed from the hallway, and a minute later Reid walked back in, his beanie returned to his head, with my daughter trotting behind him smiling like there was no tomorrow. As Reid sat on the couch keeping a close eye on her, Kaylee slowly walked around the living room, examining everything she could reach.

"Kaylee, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to come into the kitchen with me?" I asked.

"No."

"Alright. Are you going to behave?" I asked, emphasizing the last word.

She huffed. "_No_."

I chuckled, knowing she meant "yes." In the kitchen, I opened cupboards and the fridge, debating what I wanted. I settled on making a simple cheese sandwich, and pulled out what I needed and began preparing it.

"So what happened to you?"

I sighed. "Drop it, Tyler."

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back heatedly as I turned to face him. "This is only my second day here. We're strangers."

"We're. . . not, really. I mean, we're. . . sib. . . well, twi. . . ." He let out a loud sigh and ran his hand through his short hair. His blue eyes locked with mine. "We're. . . family."

I clenched my jaw. I had to give him credit because he was trying to wrap his mind around the reality of having not just a sister, but a twin. I studied him, from his short brown hair; blue eyes; clean, new-looking clothes. I didn't even need to look around me again, I knew what I'd see. A perfect life. Tyler and I may be twins, but we had complete opposite lives. I shook my head. "No, we're not. And as soon as I get the tickets, Kaylee and I are leaving. I'm sorry we dropped in unannounced." I turned and put the finishing touches on the sandwich, and then returned everything to where it belonged. When I tried to leave the kitchen, he blocked my path.

"I'm trying, here. Why won't you?"

"Because I now know that it was a mistake to come here," I answered, forcing myself to not break eye contact. As badly as I might want to stay, I didn't belong in Ipswich.

"Just. . . stay a few more days."

My stomach clenched. He really looked like he wanted me to stay. "Look, our lives are completely different. And right now, I'm not safe to be around." Which was true, because I knew I had pissed Richard off by getting away. And when he got angry, he didn't always care who got hurt. I may not be a part of the family, but I still didn't want Richard to hurt anyone in this house.

"Well, we're twins, right? So we have the same birthday, and we're turning eighteen in five days. The guys are throwing me a party. You should come."

My chest constricted. He was really, really trying. But. . . I couldn't. Kaylee and I had to leave. I opened my mouth to turn him down, but at that moment Kaylee squealed in delight from the living room, and I knew I couldn't pull her away yet. She was having fun here. I nodded. "Fine. We'll leave after the party."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, i'm sorry for the late update! R&R, and enjoy!!**

I followed Tyler back to the living room carrying my sandwich. Kaylee had, again, stolen Reid's beanie, and was having fun making him chase her around the living room. Pogue, Caleb, Sarah and Kate looked perfectly content watching and laughing at the two of them. Kaylee darted past me and out into the hall, Reid close behind her. Shaking my head, I handed Tyler my plate and hurried after them. I was just in time to see them disappear out the back door.

I ran after them, down the back steps and onto the lawn. Out in the open with no obstacles, Kaylee was completely free to dash where she pleased. "Kaylee, give it back to him," I laughed, coming to a stop a little ways from the steps.

Instead of listening, Kaylee turned sharply and, barely missing Reid's hands, raced toward me. Reid gained on her quickly. Right before colliding with me, she darted in another direction so fast it threw Reid off balance and he stumbled forward. . . into me. We toppled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, and the wind whooshed out of my lungs when I landed on my back with him on top of me. I could hear Kaylee's quiet giggles nearby.

I sucked in air and Reid used his arms to push himself up, lifting his weight off me. And then I started laughing. He let out a short chuckle, and when I didn't stop, his laughter escalated to match mine. I could see Kaylee from the corner of my eye, skipping around and clutching the beanie in triumph, and that made me laugh even harder.

My eyes blurred, and I had to wipe away the moisture. When I did, I became very aware that Reid was still over me, holding himself above me with his arms. His blonde hair fell messily over his forehead and his bright blue eyes sparkled with humor.

He grinned down at me. "Sorry about that," he said and then pushed himself fully off me and stood, then held out his hand to help me up.

I hesitated, and then let him pull me up, suddenly aware that my bruises were stinging from the new impact. "Thanks. And it's no problem." I glanced at my daughter. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now give it back."

With a dramatic sigh, Kaylee walked over and handed the beanie back to him. "Thanks," he said with a smile as he pulled it back on.

"Alright Kaylee, back inside." I ushered her back into the house, following close with Reid behind me. When I walked into the living room, Tyler passed me the plate and I smiled. "Thanks."

He returned the smile and then turned to the others as I took the first bite of the sandwich and Reid took his abandoned post on the arm of the couch. "So, the party is at Caleb's, right?"

"Yeah," Pogue said, his eyes quickly darting to me. "Friday night, people should be showing around seven, so we'll get there around four to set up and make sure everything is set."

"And _you_ are not you help," Sarah said, pointing her finger at my brother. "It's your party, which means all you have to do is arrive and have fun."

Tyler nodded. "Okay. Me and Anya will get there around six or six thirty."

"Oh, Anya's coming?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she is. After all, it's her birthday too," Tyler answered. His friends shifted their bodies and shared brief glances with each other and him.

Caleb cleared his throat. "Uh, don't forget about that _thing_ happening on Friday night."

"I know," Tyler replied sternly. "It'll be fine."

I could feel the tension building in the room, and from the wary expression on Kaylee's face, I knew she felt it too. I scooped her up and took a step back. "I'm going to grab a drink, anyone want anything?" When they simply shook their heads and mumbled quiet _no_'s, I left the room. I paused in the hall to set Kaylee down and caught Caleb's question.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Look, she's my sister. There's just. . . something about her. I don't know how to explain, but I can feel something. I don't want her leaving before the party."

There was a short pause.

"Alright. You'll both come to my house between six and six thirty," Caleb surrendered. "Just make sure you keep track of time."

What was going on on Friday night that was so important? Why did Tyler have to keep track of time? I shook my head and sighed as I started for the kitchen to get a drink. It seemed like I had found more questions than answers by coming to find my birth family. When I returned to the living room, the group was talking about party arrangements. I listened quietly as Kaylee entertained herself with a small animal figurine she'd found on the coffee table. They kept hinting at needing to leave the party for a little while part-way through the night, but never explained why. Eventually, the six of them left. Tyler, Reid, Sarah and Kate needed to return to their dorms at Spencer Academy, and Caleb and Pogue had to head to their homes.

When the front door closed behind them, I looked at Kaylee. "Ready for dinner?"

The next few days slipped by uneventfully. Tyler stopped in every evening with Reid and hung out with me and Kaylee for a few hours. I rarely saw my parents, for they always seemed to be out doing something when I was at the house. I had Tyler bring me and Kaylee in to town a few times, with Reid tagging along, to get food and such. Not only was it useful to have a vehicle to lug bags around in, but I didn't want to risk running into Richard on my own. It had always been hard to estimate what he would do when angry.

By Wednesday, I was almost used to having the house to myself most of the day and then hearing Tyler walk through the front door. Kaylee had decided that Reid was her new best friend, so when the blonde boy walked in that evening, she ran to them and jumped into Reid's arms so he could lift her up and spin her around. I had been keeping a close eye on him, mainly because of my daughter's quick friendship with him. For the most part, he played the part of the rebel badass pretty well, but he had a soft side, especially with Kaylee.

Caleb, Pogue, and their girlfriends trailed in behind Tyler. We greeted each other, and then they headed for the living room. After Tyler's little announcement that I would be going to the party as well, the group had somewhat warmed up around me. Either they had decided that I was alright, or they were just following Tyler's example about being nice to me.

I followed, mostly so I could check and make sure my daughter was behaving herself around Reid. When I saw that she was happily bouncing on his leg, I just shook my head and smiled. "Is anyone hungry? I made Shepard's pie."

"Pie!" Kaylee shouted gleefully.

I chuckled. "Anyone else?" Everyone agreed, and I hurried into the kitchen to prepare their plates. I was halfway through scooping helpings onto the plates when a pair of hands reached past me to grab two plates. I turned and came face to face with Reid. "Oh, uh, hey."

"Hey. You do know that you could have just said 'Come get it' and we would have gotten our own plates, right?" he asked.

"Um, I guess I could have. It's just. . . I grew up being the cook and server. Old habits die hard, you know?" I replied, giving him a small smile and returning to scooping.

"You grew up being the cook?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "It was either learn to cook or suffer through take-out every night." That was true. My adoptive father had always been too drunk to try and work the oven, and my adoptive mother would just come back from work, pop some pills and pass out. I still don't know how they had gotten custody of me, because there were not fit for parenting. "Let's go." I balanced four plates, one in each hand and two on my arms, and headed back to the living room. I heard Reid curse under his breath and clamped my lips together to keep from laughing.

Then I felt a heated sensation sweep from my head to my feet. I glanced around, but saw nothing that could have caused it. When I looked back, Reid had his head down and eyes on the floor as he balanced the remained four plates like I was. As soon as we were in the living room, Kate and Sarah were taking the extra plates from us and passing them around.

Caleb sent Reid a glare, which Reid just rolled his eyes at and settled himself in one of the leather chairs. Pogue and Tyler shared a quick, knowing look.

"So Anya, where did you live before coming here?" Sarah asked, her voice cutting through the building tension in the room.

"Danbury, Connecticut," I answered, plopping myself down on the floor and leaning back against the wall. Tyler's group had taken over all the furniture. Kaylee settled beside me and I handed her her plate.

"What made you want to come to Ipswich?" Pogue asked.

I swallowed. I had known this conversation would come sooner or later if I chose to stay. But I had hoped they wouldn't ask. "I just felt like getting away."

"Away from what?" Reid prodded.

Away from everything and everyone. Away from the abuse and the memories. "It's not important." I glanced around at their confused faces and shrugged.

"Was it a guy?" Sarah asked quietly, watching me intently.

My stomach clenched at her question. She honestly didn't know how close she was to the truth. "That was part of it."

"Was it the guy from the bus station?" Kate pushed.

"Look, it's not important, okay? But I'd rather not talk about it," I said, ignoring her question.

We all shifted to peer out into the hall when the front door opened and closed, and footsteps sounded as the newcomers came closer. I immediately turned away when my parents appeared in the doorway and shoved a forkful of Shepard's pie into my mouth.

"Oh, hello everyone," my mother said in surprise. "I see you're already having dinner."

"Anya made it," Tyler stated before taking another bite. "There's probably more in the kitchen, right?" He looked at me and I nodded, refusing to look anywhere but back at my plate. As soon as I'd heard my mother's voice, a tiny knot of anger had wedged itself in my chest.

"Oh. How. . . nice. I. . . I thought you were leaving?"

Tyler beat me to the answer. "She's staying for my, well, I should say _our_, party on Friday."

Our mother let out a little gasp that sounded suspiciously like a _no_. I glanced at the doorway just in time to see her bolt toward the stairs, her hands over her face. Did she really hate having me here that much?

"Tyler, I don't think–" our father began.

"She's staying," Tyler said, cutting him off. "I don't know what the hell is up with you and mom, and after you lied to me for almost eighteen years, I really don't give a shit. But I want her to stay."

Without another word, our father turned and left, his footsteps thudding on the stairs as he went up to the second floor.

"You really don't know what's up with them?" Reid asked, looking at Tyler.

Tyler shook his head. "Not a damn clue."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! but please enjoy, and remember: R&R!**

After our parents disappeared upstairs, the conversation shifted to school. I kept quiet, not wanting to be a part of it. But I should have known better.

"Hey Anya. Um, what are you doing about school?" Tyler asked, and everyone looked at me.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you not in school?" Caleb asked, frowning.

"Nope."

"Did you drop out?" Tyler watched me carefully, and I could see a very small bit of concern in his expression. It was. . . nice.

"No, I didn't drop out," I replied. "I. . . graduated last semester."

"Seriously?" Kate said, wide-eyed. "Daaaamn."

"Wow, your pare– uh, adoptive parents must be very proud," Sarah said, her cheeks flushing a little from her stumble.

"They don't know," I said, not looking at anyone.

"Why not? How do they not know if you're not getting up and going to school?" Pogue asked, confused.

"I still got up and pretended I was getting ready for school. But instead of going, I'd drop Kaylee off at her daycare and go work at a breakfast diner."

"Why didn't you tell them?" Tyler asked.

I inhaled deeply. "It's not important." What was I going to say anyways? _Because if they knew, they would have found ways to steal my money, and then I wouldn't have been able to save up enough to run away?_ Yeah, that would go over well.

"Why do you always do that?" Tyler questioned.

I frowned. "Do what?"

"Avoid certain questions about your life."

Because I was ashamed of what I had been through. Because I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. Because I didn't want to burden others with that kind of knowledge. Because I was used to keeping secrets. "I don't know," I replied.

Caleb shifted and leaned toward the window that looked out at the driveway. "Uh, Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a car flying toward the house," he responded, frowning.

Everyone stood and went to look. Sure enough, a dark blue old ford car was speeding toward the house. The closer it got, the tighter my stomach became. Please no.

When I finally saw who the driver was, I sucked in air. "Sonofabitch."

"What?" Tyler asked, looking from me to the car and back.

Ignoring him, I turned and rushed to Kaylee. "Sarah, Kate, get over here." They obeyed quickly, and I passed Kaylee of to them. "Keep her here. Don't let her near the windows or door. Kaylee, you need to stay quiet, okay?" My daughter nodded in understanding and I kissed the top of her head.

"What's going on?" Caleb was watching me from his position in front of the window. Past him, I saw the car come to a screeching stop and Richard climbed out, followed by his three friends.

"Just stay here," I ordered and headed for the front door.

"Anya–" Tyler began.

"Stay here!" I snapped. "Do not leave this house." Because knowing Richard, he was probably packing a gun. And the last thing I needed was for him to shoot someone.

"Why?"

"Stay!" I rushed to the front door and whipped it open. "What are you doing here?" I asked heatedly, stepping out and slamming the door behind me.

Richard stormed toward me, his face scrunched in anger. "I am going to ask one more time, and if I don't get the answer I want, there is going to be hell to pay," he snarled as he stomped up the front steps and stopped inches from my face. My jaw clenched, but I held my ground. "Where is my daughter?"

I lifted my chin, looked him right in the eyes. From my peripheral vision I could see Tyler and his friends watching out the living room window. "Get the fuck away from me."

His face pinched in anger even more, and his hand shot out and fisted in my hair. I gasped in surprise and he yanked me down the steps to the driveway. I clawed uselessly at the hand in my hair. I heard the front door open and felt panic seize me. If anyone came out here now, they could get hurt. Richard rounded on the house, twisting his hand in my hair to make me follow his movements. He pulled me against him, releasing my hair to use that arm to pin me in place. His other hand went behind his back and reappeared with a .45 that he pressed against my temple.

Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue froze on the porch as soon as they saw the weapon.  
"One more step and I'll blow her head off," Richard said, almost calmly.

"Tyler, go back inside," I said, forcing myself to relax. I knew that if push came to shove, I could summon the thing inside me. Richard now knew that too.

Tyler's worried eyes darted from my face, to the gun, to Richard, and back. "Anya. . . ."

"Do what she says," Richard snapped.

"Shut up, Richard," I hissed.

The gun pressed harder against my head. "Keep your mouth shut."

"Let her go," Caleb demanded, but remained where he was.

"Guys, just go back inside. I can handle this," I said through clenched teeth. Richard's grip in my hair was so tight it felt like he was ripping my hair out. But still they didn't move.

"Fuck this!" Richard shouted and aimed the gun at Tyler.

_No!_ Heat shot through my veins and I felt my eyes change. Richard flew backwards and the gun fell from his hand. My gaze met the four boys and they all took an astonished step back. My chest constricted. They were afraid of me.

"You little bitch!" Richard hissed.

I rounded on him, my black eyes narrowed in a glare. "Walk away now. And don't _ever_ come near me or my daughter again."

"Or what?" he challenged with a sneer. "You going to fling me across the yard again? You may be part demon, but you suck at controlling whatever powers you have."

I hated that he knew that. It was true. I had never been good at really controlling my power. But I had to prove him wrong. I focused on him and tried to send him flying into his car, but all I managed to do was give him a little shove.

He flashed me a triumphant grin. "You're pathetic."

Suddenly he was sailing through the air, and he crashed into his car. I blinked in surprise, because I did not do that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I'm very sorry for the late update, and I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. I'll try to update again soon! Enjoy! and R&R!**

I looked around, confused, and turned to look at the four boys. And then I felt my jaw drop and my eyes grow wide in astonishment. Tyler's eyes were narrowed in Richard's direction, and his blue eyes were completely obscured by black. My legs began trembling as the shock spread through me. How could his eyes be black? Only mine turned black, and only when I used my powers. Only evil had black eyes, and from what I had seen, Tyler was anything but evil. I just couldn't wrap my mind around what I was seeing.

Richard groaned behind me, and gravel shifted. He must have been pushing himself up from the ground. But I couldn't take my eyes off my brother.

"She may not be able to control her powers, but we can," Tyler growled.

We? My eyes finally shifted to the other boys, and I stopped breathing when one by one, each boy's eyes flamed and bled to black.

I couldn't handle this. My legs gave out, but seconds before I landed on the ground, strong arms seized my waist, keeping me from fully collapsing. I looked up and met Reid's onyx stare. The black bled from my eyes as tears welled up in them. One tear rolled down my cheek and my lips quivered. This was too much to take.

Reid pulled me up into a standing position and then gently wiped away the single wet streak with his thumb. I closed my eyes and turned my head away, trying my best to fight off the remaining tears.

"Holy shit," Richard breathed.

I turned to look at him, and felt a huge swell of satisfaction when I saw his eyes darting from one boy to the next in fear. Tyler appeared next to me and jerked his head up.

Richard flew and slammed into the car. He staggered to his feet, using the car as support. "What the hell is this? You're just one big family of demons, huh?"

"Get the hell off my property," Tyler ordered, ignoring his questions.

Richard's eyes narrowed slightly at my brother and then shifted to me. He lifted his chin. "I'll leave as soon as I get my daughter." Of course he had to have one last attempt.

"No, you'll leave now, without Kaylee," Tyler snapped angrily.

"I want my daughter," Richard gritted out. "I don't want her raised by _demons_."

"GO!" Tyler bellowed. The ground beneath our feet began shaking violently, and if it hadn't been for Reid holding onto me, I would have fallen over. It was weird how neither Tyler or his three friends seemed affected by the sudden earthquake.

Richard and his friends stumbled as they desperately tried to stay standing. His three friends finally jumped into the car.

One boy leaned out the window. "Richard, let's get out of here!"

As he threw a long, hard death glare in our direction, Richard made his way to the driver's side.

"If any of us see you around Ipswich again, I promise you that no one will find your body," Tyler said loudly, holding Richard's stare.

Richard's eyes widened. He probably thought that that was a real threat. And to be honest, I wasn't sure if Tyler was lying. He sounded scarily honest.

The car whipped away, spraying small rocks in its wake, and disappeared down the driveway.

Tyler closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then turned to me as he opened his eyes as the ground stopped shaking. The black faded, revealing his blue irises. Gravel crunched behind us, and I looked around to see Caleb and Pogue walked over to us, their eyes no longer black. I glanced up at Reid, whose eyes were returning to their normal blue.

My mind was spinning. I pulled away from Reid and stepped back from everyone. My eyes were stinging again and my lips were quivering. The four boys stood together, watching me, and when Tyler tried to step toward me, I held up my hand to stop him. How could this be happening? How could _all_ of them be like me?

I wiped my hands down my face and realized that I was silently crying. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply and then slowly let the air out. Then repeated. A hand on my shoulder made me jump and my eyes snapped open.

Tyler stood in front of me, compassion shimmering in his eyes. "Come with us." Without waiting for a reply, he began steering me toward his black Hummer.

I had no energy to resist. Silently, I climbed into the back of the vehicle. Reid and Pogue slid in on either side of me while Tyler claimed the driver's seat and Caleb took the passenger's seat. One question after another slithered around in my mind, but I couldn't make my voice work to ask them. I simply sat, staring down at my hands in my lap, more confused than I had been my whole life.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the late update! I'm hoping to be able to update in the next few weeks, so fingers crossed! Please R&R!**

The Hummer came to a stop, but I was too focused on my hands to look around. Doors opened, and the boys silently climbed out of the vehicle. But still I stared at my hands. My mind was spinning with questions, and yet at the same time it felt like my brain had just shut down. I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted from everything I had seen in that short amount of time.

"Anya?"

Slowly, I turned my head to look at my brother, who was standing by the open back door and holding his hand out to me. I just looked blankly at his hand.

"Come on," he said gently.

I blinked, and then slowly reached out and slipped my hand into his. His fingers wrapped around my and carefully he pulled me out of the Hummer. Once out, he shut the door and, still holding my hand, began walking. I could hear the soft steps of his friends behind us. Finally I lifted my head and looked around. We were in a field, near a large old colony house, and heading for what looked like a cellar in the ground. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped, and someone walked into me from behind. Tyler stopped to and looked back at me, concerned.

I pulled my hand from his and took in a breath. "What's going on?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "We're going to explain in a minute."

"No. Explain now," I said, planting my feet firmly on the ground.

He shook his head. "Please. Just wait another minute."

"No!" I snapped, suddenly angry. "No, I want answers now! What the hell was that back there? What are you guys? What am I? Why do our eyes turn black? Why. . . how can we do that kind of stuff? Why aren't you guys freaking out?" The questions just poured out, and my voice started shaking. "This is just. . . too much!" And just as my daughter had during her little tantrum, I plopped myself down on the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms. I knew I was acting childish, but I couldn't help it. All I had wanted when I came here were answers, and maybe a loving family. Now I had even more questions, parents who hated me and didn't want me around, an angry ex, and apparently a demonic brother with demonic friends. What. The. Hell.

"Will you go get the book?" Tyler asked quietly.

Book? I was having a mental breakdown and freak-out, and they wanted a book?

"Yeah," Pogue answered, and his footsteps padded across the grass, away from us in the direction we had been heading.

Tyler sighed, and I sensed him sit down on the ground across from me. I felt Reid and Caleb doing the same. Everyone was quiet, and I didn't have the energy to lift my head. A few minutes later, Pogue's footsteps returned, and he joined our little group on the ground. A thick _thump_ in front of me made my head snap up. On the ground before me was a thick, old, leather-bound book. The letters on the cover spelled out _The Book of Damnation_. I frowned down at it, then looked up at the boys, confused. Still.

"I guess the best way to explain everything is to start at the beginning," Tyler said, reaching out and opening the book to the first dog-eared, worn page. And he did. He started talking about the settling of the Ipswich colony and of the witch trials, and went on to talk about The Covenant of Silence and its history, flipping the book's pages when needed and pointing out certain passages as he spoke. I listened silently, letting my brain absorb everything he said and trying to process it all. His friends sat quietly, listening and watching me for my reaction. When he was done, he sat back and waited patiently for me to say something.

I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again, unsure of what to say. Instead, I pushed myself up off the ground and walked a few feet away from the group, then stopped. I ran a hand through my hair, aware of their eyes on my back. Finally, I turned to face them. The three friends looked a little nervous as they waited for me to react. But Tyler looked a little worried. Worried about me?

Inhaling deeply, I opened my mouth again. "So. . . we're not demons?"

They all cracked smiles at that and shook their heads.

Tyler chuckled. "No. Just witches."

"And the Power is passed down from generation to generation."

Even though it wasn't a question, he answered anyway. "Yes."

"But it's only supposed to be the first-born son?"

He just nodded, and I could see the confusion slipping into his eyes.

"Then how the hell did I get it?" I asked, knowing none of them probably had the answer, but still needing to voice it.

"Maybe it's the twin thing," Reid supplied, and we all looked at him. He shrugged. "Well if you guys were conceived, grew, and then born at the same time, the Power could have just been split in half and gone into both of you." He looked at his friends, who were staring at him as though they didn't recognize him. "What?"

"I never thought I'd hear something that smart come out of your mouth," Pogue said, shaking his head while trying to maintain a serious expression.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude."

"I think Reid's on to something," Caleb said, looking at each boy before turning his eyes to me. "It would definitely explain why you have Power, Anya."

"But if the Power is supposed to go to the males in the families, shouldn't it be able to tell the difference between a son and a daughter?" Pogue asked.

"That's if there were more kids," Reid said. "We're now assuming that the families had more than one kid. But they would only need one to carry on the Power. If they all had sons as their first kids, and if they also believed that the sons carried the Power, then they wouldn't need more kids. Look at our families, they all had sons. Well, until Anya. But they all had someone that would continue the family. They didn't need anymore kids. Maybe every generation just stopped having kids when a son was born. And if they only had sons, then of course they'd think that only the son could have the Power. You know?"

"But didn't older families think that having lots of kids was a good thing?" Pogue asked. "What you said weirdly makes sense, but back in those days big families were a good thing. And they didn't have birth control, so kids happened all the time."

Reid nodded. "Okay. So if they had a son, and then more kids, and the first son got the Power, then of course they'd assume that the first-born son always got it. But what if that's it? No one had a daughter first to test the theory. Until now." He waved his hand at me. "Maybe the Power doesn't go to the first-born son, but to the first-born kid in general. Which brings me back to my twin theory." He leaned back on his hands, satisfied that he'd gotten his point across. And we all just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Holy shit," Pogue breathed, running a hand through his hair and looking at Caleb, who was scrubbing his hands down his face. "You think Reid's on to something?"

"He might be," Caleb agreed, shaking his head. "We should get the families together. Talk about this."

"Wait until after the party," Tyler said suddenly. "Who knows that the families are going to do about this. Me and Anya might not be able to leave the house for days while they decide what to do. I think we deserve a little fun if that's going to happen."

"I totally agree," Reid chimed in.

"You only agree because you like any excuse to party," Pogue chuckled.

Reid grinned. "I agree because of both of your reasons."

"Since I have Power, am I going to Ascend?" I asked nervously.

"Well. . . if Reid's theory is correct, then it's very possible," Caleb replied slowly. He let out a long breath and looked at Tyler. "Are you _sure_ we should wait?"

My brother hesitated. "Yeah. It's only a couple more days. Are you okay with that?" he asked, his eyes now on me.

I swallowed and shrugged. "It's up to you. You guys know more about all this than I do." We all turned our eyes to my brother.

Now Tyler looked nervous, as if having the decision be up to him was a huge deal. "We'll. . . wait."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello to any readers who are still out there! I am soooooo sorry for such a late update! I got busy with classes, and then work, and then drama at work and quitting and searching for a new job, and now classes have started again. But I am going to try to update again within the next few weeks. If you are still eager to continue the story, then please enjoy this new chapter! Again, I am so very sorry!**

My mind was still reeling from what the four boys had told me when we returned to the house. I wasn't a demon. I was a witch. But I wasn't supposed to be... or, that's what my family believed. Everything my brother and his friends had told me explained my thirteenth birthday and the years following it. But at the same time, it didn't, because being a girl meant that I wasn't supposed to have experienced any of that.

Ugh. A dull headache was knocking on my skull, becoming more insistent the longer I thought about everything.

I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to relieve some of the increasing pain.

"You okay?" Reid asked from beside me.

I cast him a brief look. "Yeah. Just a little headache."

"I'm sorry you had to find out everything like this," Tyler said from the driver's seat as he turned the Hummer down the long driveway.

"It's not your fault," I replied.

"I know. It's just..." He let out a long sigh.

"I know," I agreed, meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror.

The vehicle stopped in front of the mansion and we all climbed out.

"I have to go home and check on my mother," Caleb said, moving toward his silver Mustang convertible a little ways away.

Pogue headed toward a yellow motorcycle near Caleb's car. "Yeah, I gotta run home, too. See you guys tomorrow."

I waved to them, amazed at how normal they all seemed. My memory kept flashing back to the moment when I saw their eyes turn black.

"Baby boy, we gotta head back to the dorms," Reid said once the other two boys had left.

"Yeah, alright," Tyler replied. He turned to me, his eyes searching mine worriedly. "Are you going to be okay?"

I forced a smile. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You can crash at the dorm with me and Reid," he offered.

"Thanks, but I think it would be better for Kaylee if we stayed here."

He nodded and took a few steps toward the Hummer. "We'll probably swing by tomorrow afternoon, after classes."

"It's your house, feel free," I smiled. "And thank you. For. . . helping out today. And telling me the truth."

He gave me a small smile. "Anytime."

I watched him climb into the driver's seat as Reid claimed the passenger seat. Once they were gone, I went inside and found Kaylee happily playing with Sarah's hair while Kate sat next to them. I paused, silently watching my daughter.

At that moment, I wanted her to stay young and innocent forever. I didn't want her to grow up and experience the pains of life. The disappointments. And now that I had learned the truth about me and the Power, I was even more afraid that she would inherit it. Reid's explanation made a lot of sense, but it also meant that if I now carried the Power, then I had a very high risk of passing it on. Another reason I wanted Kaylee to stay young forever: so that she didn't have to deal with it.

Kate glanced up and saw me. "Hey. Everything okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for watching her. Uh, Caleb and Pogue already left. . . ."

"We know. They called while they were driving," Sarah said.

"Mommy!" Kaylee squealed and ran to me.

A grin broke across my face as I bent and scooped her up into my arms. "Hey, hunny." I looked back at Sarah and Kate. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Sarah said, standing. "Anytime. She's so adorable."

"Should we head back to the dorms?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I have some homework I have to finish," Sarah sighed. "See you later," she added as they left.

Kaylee ran her tiny fingers along my cheek, pulling my attention to her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No!" She clapped happily.

I chuckled and carried her into the kitchen. Either Sarah or Kate had packed up the Shepherd's Pie and put it in the fridge, so I warmed up some leftovers and set Kaylee up at the kitchen table.

Footsteps on the stairs made me turn to see who was coming down. Moments later my mother appeared in the kitchen doorway. She froze when she saw me, her eyes darting around the room.

"We'll be out of here as soon as Kaylee's done eating," I said. "If you wait about twenty minutes, the kitchen will be empty." I turned my back to her and began washing the used plates from earlier that one of the girls must have put in the sink when they packed up the food.

"You don't have to wash those," my mother said after a few silent moments.

"I don't mind."

"You can just put them in the dishwasher."

"I grew up washing dishes by hand, it's what I'm used to." I realized my tone was a little harsher than I'd meant, and I tried taking a deep, calming breath. I hated that whenever the two of us were in the same room, the tension grew.

"You. . . you didn't have a dishwasher where you lived?"

"No. We didn't." I looked over at Kaylee, who had stopped eating and was watching my mother carefully. "Keep eating, hunny, so we can go upstairs and read." She obeyed after turning her eyes on me for a moment.

"She looks like you," my mother commented.

I didn't respond, mostly because I didn't know why she was still talking to me.

"Did you ever consider. . . giving her up?"

"No," I answered, sudden anger making the word come out harder. I turned and looked at the woman still in the doorway. "She's my baby. I could never give her up." From the look on my mother's face, I knew she had understood the double meaning in my words. I returned to the dishes.

"There were circumstances you don't understand," she said. "There still are."

"You mean like the history of this family? And the three others like it? Like the Power? I know all about it, no thanks to you," I snapped, refusing to face her.

"You might know the basics, but you don't know everything about the Power."

The flash of anger from a few minutes ago returned, and didn't fade. I dropped the plate I had been holding and rounded on her. "And who's fault is that?"

"Don't lash out at me. Your father and I did what we did for a reason." Her eyes shimmered with building tears, and my anger grew.

How could she stand there and cry when her own daughter was standing before her, feeling unloved and unwanted by her own family? "And what reason is that?"

My mother opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it.

Anger boiled in my veins, and I could feel the Power slowly building inside me. I hated when I lost control of my emotions. "Kaylee, can you please go into the living room?"

Kaylee studied me for a few moments before sliding out of her chair and leaving the kitchen. I glared at my mother once I felt my daughter was a safe distance away. "In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a child. You didn't want me when I was born, and you don't want me now. I get it. But I just want to know _why_." I realized my voice was shaking as I said the last part, and my eyes were prickling with tears.

The woman stared into my pleading eyes, and I could almost see cracks appearing in the wall she always seemed to have up around me.

Finally she took a deep breath, her arms wrapping protectively around herself. A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at me. "Your father and I gave you up. . . because we couldn't bare to watch you die."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hello everyone! here's the next chapter. i know i'm late in updating, i'm so very sorry! i've been crazy busy w/ classes! if any of my readers are still out there, you are amazing! hope you enjoy this chapter, i really hope i explained everything well. please R&R!**

I stared at my mother, completely shocked. Minutes ticked by. Her words rang in my mind. _"...we couldn't bare to watch you die."_ My eyes were glued to hers, and I could see a few more tears slipping down her cheeks. I swallowed past a sudden lump in my throat as a feeling of dread snaked through my body. "What are you talking about?"

She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, as if organizing her thoughts. More tears spilled from her eyes and she shook her head, as if afraid. "I. . . I can't." She took a step back, out of the room. "I can't." Another step back.

"Tell me what you're talking about." Fear was trickling into me now. Not just because of her words, but because of her reaction.

She shook her head again. "I can't." A sob escaped her mouth and she took two more steps back.

I launched forward and grabbed her arm, keeping her from running away. "Tell me what you're talking about!" There was a frantic edge in my voice. The woman tried to pull her arm free, but I tightened my grip.

"Please. Don't make me," my mother begged, her tears now falling freely.

"This isn't about you! This is about _my life_! My daughter's life!" I shouted. "Tell me!"

"What's going on?"

I looked over the woman's shoulder and saw my father rushing toward us. He pulled my mother away from me, positioning himself in front of her, acting as her shield. She pressed into him, crying.

"What did you do?" he asked, staring at me as if I had been threatening her.

"Why would I die?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He froze, his eyes widening. Then he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying and tell me the truth!" He recoiled from my glare. "I deserve to know."

He closed his eyes briefly and then turned to my mother. "Go upstairs."

She stared up at him for a moment before obeying. I watched her leave before letting my eyes return to my father.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, as if trying to relieve stress.

"Tell me the truth." My tone was sharp, and he flinched at the sound.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," he said.

"Tyler already told me about the Power and the Covenant."

He met my angry gaze and nodded. "Okay. Then I have to ask. . . did you inherit the Power?"

"Yes."

"Does Tyler. . . ."

"Tyler and his friends know. They had to help me with a. . . situation," I answered, skimming over the details of the Richard incident.

My father frowned. "What situation?"

"It doesn't matter. Why would I die?"

He studied me for a moment before sighing. "Well, I guess you know about the Power and how the Covenant was formed in the 1600's. The families quickly learned that it was passed down to the first-born son."

"First-born child," I corrected, remembering Reid's theory. "It doesn't have to be a son."

He frowned again. "Why do you say that?"

I waved my hand dismissively as I answered. "Something Reid came up with. Just keep talking."

He studied me for a minute before continuing. "About a century after the Witch Trials, one of the families. . . had twins. Two boys. At first, everything was fine. But on their thirteenth birthday, both sons received Power. No one understood how that could be. And then, on their eighteenth birthday. . . while the twin who had been born first Ascended. . . the other didn't." He paused, took a deep breath, and scrubbed a hand down his face.

I waited, watching him. The dread I had felt from my mother's reaction was growing rapidly. "Why not?" I prompted when he didn't continue.

He lifted his eyes to look at me, and I felt my heart clench at the pain in his watery blue eyes. He blinked rapidly, as if to keep the tears from falling.

"As the first twin gained Power, the second twin lost it. In the Book, it was described as the Power leaving the second twin and going into the first."

"I don't remember that being in the book," I said quietly.

He shook his head. "It wouldn't be. Your mother and I ripped that page out when you and Tyler were born."

"Why?"

"So we wouldn't be reminded of. . . what would happen to you."

"Why would not Ascending kill me?" I hated how my voice was unsteady.

"The Power is a part of us. Tyler told you about how when we Ascend, the Power becomes our life?" I nodded. "That's how. The Power is meant only for the first born son. With twins, it somehow gets split. And then when it's time for the Ascention, it moves into the true first-born. The first twin. And because it's our life, without it the second twin can't live."

"But that's only one set of twins," I rushed out. "That might not be the case with others."

"There have been two other sets of twins over the centuries, not including you and Tyler," he said. "The same thing happened to them."

My legs were weak. I took a few steps and sank into the chair my daughter had recently vacated. I took a shaky breath. "And Tyler. . . he was born before me. . . wasn't he? I'm the second twin."

My father nodded sadly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the sudden tears. Each breath hurt as I suppressed my sobs. I was going to die the day after tomorrow. I was going to _die_. Kaylee. She would be left alone. Richard would be able to get to her. I wouldn't be able to protect her.

A sob escaped me.

A hand touched my shoulder, startling me.

I looked up at my father, who had a pained expression on his face. I stood and pushed his hand away, and then rushed out of the kitchen. I found Kaylee in the living room, quietly playing on the floor, and scooped her up in my arms. I shut the two of us in our bedroom, set her up with a book on the bed, and then curled up beside her, doing my best not to cry.

I wished my parents had at least contacted me, to tell me about all of this. To warn me.

Watching my daughter turn the book's pages made my heart clench painfully. How could I leave her? What kind of mother would I be if left her vulnerable to Richard, or to anyone who could hurt her?

I rolled off the bed and pulled out the notebook Kaylee liked to doodle in. I found a clean page, pulled a pen from the duffle bag, and sat down with my back against the bed, pulling my legs up to use as a writing surface. After thinking for a moment, I began writing, not even sure if this would be good enough.

_I, Anya Mary Sims, name my brother, Tyler Sims, as my daughter's guardian. Should anything happen to me, Kaylee Ann Sims is to be put in his custody._

I wrote a little more, trying to make it sound as official as possible. And not as though I knew I was going to die. When I was done, all I could do was hope it would be good enough.

I ripped the paper out and stuck it in the duffle, in an easy to see place. Then I turned to another clean page and began writing again. When the note was done, I folded it, scribbled my brother's name on it, and stuck it in the duffle as well.

"Mommy?"

I looked up at my daughter, who was watching me carefully.

"No sad. It okay."

More tears filled my eyes, but I held them back as I crawled up to sit beside her. I kissed her forehead, marveling at how perceptive she was. "I know, hunny. Everything's going to be okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Again, i'm really sorry for the late update. Class/hw have been crazy. This is mainly just a filler chapter to get me closer to the next event. Enjoy! Remeber: R&R **

Kaylee and I spent most of the next morning in the bedroom. A part of me didn't want to face my parents; another part of me didn't want to face Tyler and his friends. I just wanted to stay in the bedroom and pretend that the next day wasn't my birthday. But one thought kept trickling into my mind: _Tomorrow I will die_. By afternoon, that thought had drifted through my mind a thousand times and it was driving me crazy. So when I heard the my brother's voice downstairs, I grabbed Kaylee and hurried down.

I found Tyler and his three friends in the living room, laughing about something I had clearly missed.

Tyler spotted me first, and his smile grew. "Hey! Tomorrow's the big day!"

I returned the smile halfheartedly. "Yeah, I know." _Don't remind me_, I mentally added.

"Try to contain your enthusiasm," Pogue chuckled.

Kaylee squirmed in my arms, so I set her down. She immediately ran to the couch where Reid was sitting, climbed up on the cushions, grabbed his beanie, and raced out of the room, giggling up a storm.

"Oh, come on!" Reid called, running after her.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as he rushed by me.

Kaylee's delighted squeal came from the kitchen. Reid returned quickly, pulling the hat back onto his head and returned to his seat on the couch. Kaylee followed happily and climbed up next to him. He clamped a hand on the beanie, afraid the little girl would snag it again.

I studied the four boys, unsure if I really wanted to bring up what was on my mind. "Kaylee really likes you guys." Okay, a little small talk first.

Tyler grinned. "We like her, too. She's adorable."

My lips turned up a little at that. It made me feel much better about my choice of putting her in my brother's custody. And with that mood-dampening thought. . . "Has anyone ever died while Ascending?"

All four boys looked at me, then at each other.

Pogue shrugged. "Not died. But I ain't going to lie, it hurts like hell."

I bit my bottom lip.

"It's okay to be nervous," Caleb said, reading my expression. "We were when it came time for us," he added, motioning to himself, Pogue, and Reid.

They didn't understand my nervousness. They didn't have to worry about dying. Not even Tyler.

A lump was quickly forming in my throat and my eyes were beginning to prickle. I turned my head away from them, blinking rapidly. I couldn't break down in front of them. I couldn't. Especially not in front of my daughter.

"Mommy?"

My attention snapped to Kaylee, who was watching me carefully. My nervousness grew. "Yes, hunny?"

"It okay. No sad," she said.

I forced a smile, trying to hide my sudden fear of being caught. "I'm not sad."

"You do look a little down," Reid commented.

I almost cursed my daughter's perceptiveness, but then stopped myself. I couldn't do that, especially when I didn't have much longer with her. I did curse myself when my eyes began prickling again. "I'm not down. Just nervous about tomorrow." There, that was true. . . sort of. I was nervous, but also scared. I didn't want to die yet. Damn tears.

"Be right back." I turned and hurried out of the room, into the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. _Don't break down. Don't break down_.

"What's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and looked over at my brother, who was standing in the doorway watching me. "Nothing."

He stepped closer and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Come on. I'm your brother, you can tell me."

Damn him. Damn his niceness. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Saying the words would hurt too much. Saying them aloud, to him, would make them true. The pressure in my eyes grew, and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I tried to pull away from him, not wanting him to see me cry. I had grown up doing everything I could to not show weakness to others.

But he pulled me to him, letting me bury my head in his chest. And then the first sob came. I tried to be as silent as possible, but that just made it hurt more. Another sob shook me, and next thing I knew, I was clinging to him as if my life depended on it. I couldn't stop the sobs, or the tears. All I could do was cling to the only family member who was willing to support me and who hadn't tried to shut me out.

Somehow we ended up on the floor, Tyler's back against the wall, me curled up in his chest, still sobbing. Everything was coming out. Every painful memory was finally being acknowledged. I had been holding it all in for years, and now I felt safe enough to deal with them. Tyler's arms held me tightly, and he murmured soft, encouraging words. Slowly, my sobs faded, leaving me feeling drained.

Quiet footsteps near the doorway alerted us to one of his friends coming to investigate. I could hear Tyler talking, but couldn't make out the words. Someone sat next to us.

Tyler shifted his body, carefully moving me toward the other person. "Anya, here. Lean on Reid, okay? I'll be back."

I had just enough energy to shift myself over to lean against the second person, who wrapped their arms around me, supporting me. More tears pressed into my eyes at this gesture. None of them had to do this for me. They could have let me be in the kitchen. They could have simply moved me to the floor, or at most brought me to my room and left me alone. But they were helping me. A small sob escaped. The person holding me rubbed slow, soothing circles on my back with one hand while cradling my head against his chest with the other.

"Shhh. It's okay," Reid said quietly.

My last thought was, _Why couldn't I have had a family like this while growing up?_ And then darkness claimed me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi, so I was rereading this and noticed a couple spelling mistakes, and decided to fix them. Also, due to request, I wanted to give a small description of her appearance, since this chapter was from Tyler's POV. So it's just a revision.**

As soon as I was out of the kitchen, I marched to the stairs, ignoring Caleb and Pogue in the living room. With every step, my anger intensified. How could my parents be so selfish? So secretive? My fingers curled into fists as I reached the top of the stairs and headed straight for their bedroom. I knew that what had happened in the kitchen was because of them. It had to be. And I was going to find out what the hell was going on. No more secrets.

I shoved open the bedroom door and let it slam into the wall. My parents jumped in surprise, and my anger grew even more when I realized they had been sitting on the bed, not caring about what was going on with my twin.

"Tyler!" Mom gasped, her hand fluttering to her chest. "What's wrong with you? You've never barged into our room."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked heatedly, glaring at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Anya just had a breakdown in the kitchen. You've refused to be anywhere near her since she arrived. She's your fucking daughter!"

"Tyler," Dad snapped. "Do _not_ talk to your mother that way."

I turned my anger on him. "Fine! How can you guys treat her like this?"

"There are circumstances that you don't understand," he said stonily.

"Then tell me!" I snarled. "You always told me the Covenant was the only secret we were to keep. That we should always tell each other the truth because that one secret is enough."

Mom's eyes were watering, and she buried her face in Dad's chest.

"You're upsetting your mother," Dad said, his arms curling around her.

"Anya's upset!" I yelled, causing both of them to flinch.

"Enough!" Dad bellowed, black flashing in his eyes.

I recognized the flash. I'd seen it in my three friends, and felt it myself. He was fighting back his emotions. My eyes narrowed at him, but I stayed quiet.

"We'll discuss this later." His voice was almost steely. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "_Later_."

I fought back my own anger. It wouldn't do anyone any good if we both lost control. Turning, I left the room, being sure to slam the door behind me. I returned to the kitchen. Reid was still sitting on the floor with Anya curled against him.

Her shoulder-length light brown hair, the same shade as mine, hung around her face, contrasting with her somewhat pale skin. I didn't think she spent much time in the sun. The eyes that looked so much like mine were hidden behind her unpainted eyelids as she slept, her breathing even. She never seemed to wear make up, or even care what she looked like. She was always in survival mode. Her body, though small, had some muscle definition, hinting at the hard life she'd endured. Been forced to endure.

I'd never seen her asleep before. Usually, she seemed to always have a wall up, protecting her from everyone. She only let that wall down for Kaylee. Well, until a little while ago, when she let me hold her while she cried. But now, asleep, she looked. . . peaceful.

Reid looked up at me. "What was all that shouting about?" He kept his voice quiet so as not to wake her.

I grimaced. "You heard, huh?"

"I could hear the shouting, but couldn't hear what was being said."

"Did she. . . ." I trailed off, glancing at my. . . sister. It was still a little hard wrapping my mind around that word.

"Nah. Hasn't really moved since she fell asleep," he replied. "What was it about?"

I let out a long breath. "Just. . . trying to figure out what's going on with my family."

"When you do, let me know."

"'Course." I paused, considering what to do next. "Think you can carry her?"

Reid frowned a little. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'm thinking about bringing her back to our dorm for the night. I just. . . I feel like my parents wouldn't do anything if something happened. And. . . I have a strong feeling that she's hiding something."

Reid studied me for a moment. "Alright. What about her kid?"

"We'll bring her, too," I said. "And I want to leave now."

Reid shifted Anya so that he could slip one arm under her knees and cradle her upper body with his other arm, and then slowly got to his feet, being careful not to jostle her. I expected her to immediately wake up, but instead she snuggled closer to him, subconsciously curling her body into his hold.

"Got her?"

He nodded and followed me to the living room.

Pogue was sitting on the couch, bouncing a happy Kaylee on his leg. Caleb was sitting in a close chair, watching my. . . niece. Wow, I had a niece.

The guys looked up when we entered, their gazes zoning in on Anya, and then giving me questioning looks.

"We're taking them back to our dorm," I explained. "She needs to get away from the house for a while."

"You gonna get their clothes?" Pogue asked, stopping the bouncing.

Kaylee looked up at him, pouting, and then turned her eyes on us. I could see the curiosity on her face as she stared at her sleeping mom.

I shook my head. "I don't want to go back upstairs. They can borrow some of our things for the night."

"Everything alright. . . with. . . ." Caleb trailed off, his eyes moving between me and the stairs.

"I have no idea." I crouched down, focusing on the little girl. "Hey, Kaylee. Do you want to go for a ride?"

"What, are you talking to a dog?" Pogue laughed. I shot him a quick glare.

Kaylee hopped off his leg, watching me.

"Um," I started, trying to think of how to rephrase it. "Do you want to have a sleep over with me and Reid?"

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy's going to come with us."

She clapped her hands. "No!"

Hoping that was a yes, I picked her up, nodded to Caleb and Pogue, and headed out with Reid close behind.

"Shit, we don't have carseat," Reid said.

"Watch your language. We'll just. . . have to buckle her in like normal and be very careful."

Once Kaylee was set up in her seat, Reid situated Anya beside her and then jumped in the passenger seat.

"It's going to be fun explaining to people why we're bringing an unconscious girl and a kid into our dorm," he said.

"She's not unconscious," I corrected. "And it's not like we're kidnapping them."

"Well, we didn't exactly ask her permission before taking her from the house."

I rolled my eyes, not responding, and steered the Hummer down the driveway.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hi everyone! so this is kind of a filler chapter (sorry), BUT the next chapter is when the big event happens! so stay turned! remember, R&R! your comments are extremely helpful!**

Slowly, I drifted out of the dark mist that clouded my mind and became conscious of my surroundings. First, I realized that I was no longer leaning against a warm body, but was instead lying on a soft surface. I frowned slightly, trying to remember how I had become horizontal. Nothing. Then I tried listening to what was around me. I could hear the soft sound of voices. . . a TV maybe? Where the hell was I?

I blinked open my eyes and glanced around. Seriously, where the hell was I?

It was a somewhat small room, with what looked like a bathroom off to one side. I was laying on one of two beds. And I was right about the TV, which was sitting on a stand near the door. I looked around the room again. A couple small book cases, mostly filled with books. A desk table with a laptop. Posters of half-dressed girls and a few of bands were tacked to the walls around both beds.

I sat up, looking around again. On the floor beside the bed was a backpack. I reached down and pulled out a notebook, flipping it open to the inside of the front cover. _Tyler Sims_ was scrawled on the This Notebook Belongs To line.

Okay, so I was in Tyler's dorm. No need to panic.

But where was my brother? And didn't he share the dorm with Reid? Where was he?

And where was my daughter?

Small fingers of panic clamped around my stomach at that last question. I whirled around, catching sight of the window between the beds. It looked like the sun was almost done setting. But. . . how long had I been asleep? Was it still Thursday? Or was it Friday? How much longer did I have to live? Shit! Where was Kaylee!

The dorm door opened, and I spun around to see Tyler and Reid walking in with Kaylee between them, swinging from their hands. The relief that swept through me was so intense it was almost a sob. As soon as she saw me, Kaylee leaped from their grasps and bounced into my arms. I scooped her up and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"How long was I asleep? What day is it?" I asked.

"Uh, Thursday," Reid answered.

I sank onto the bed, even more relieved. The panic was slowly fading.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, watching me carefully.

I nodded. "How'd I get here?"

"We kidnapped you," Reid said with a small grin.

I gave a short chuckle at his answer as Kaylee began playing with my hair.

"Ty and your parents had a little fight," Reid went on. "He thought it'd be better if we brought you and the kid here."

I looked at Tyler, who just shrugged and went into the bathroom. "What was the fight about?"

He paused and glanced back at me, but didn't answer.

My eyes dropped to the floor. "Me."

"Hey." Tyler crossed the room and sat down next to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"How can it not be?" I asked, feeling tears press into my eyes. I blinked them back, set Kaylee on the bed, and stood, breaking the physical contact between my brother and me. "If I had just stayed away, your lives would have never been disrupted. You wouldn't have had to expose your powers to Richard. Your relationship with our parents would still be good." I paced between the beds, running a hand through my hair. "The only good thing that came out of this stupid little trip was finding out–" I broke off, not wanting to say more.

Tyler frowned. "Was finding out what?"

"Nothing." I turned away and stared out the window, only then seeing the beauty of the early twinkling stars. "When does the Ascension happen tomorrow?"

"Nine o' three."

I swallowed past a sudden lump in my throat. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Uh, the party starts at seven; we'll hang out and have fun 'til eight thirty, quarter of nine, and then get far enough away so as not to draw attention to ourselves when it happens," Tyler replied. "We did the same thing for Pogue's and Reid's Ascensions."

My gaze slid to my daughter, who was sitting quietly on the bed. "What will I do with Kaylee?"

"Um. . . I don't know," Tyler said slowly. "We hadn't thought of that."

"She can stay with me during the party. But. . . I don't want her to come during our Ascension," I said.

"Well, Sarah and Kate and probably watch her until we get back," Reid supplied.

I nodded, fighting the sudden moisture in my eyes. I wouldn't be coming back. My lower lip quivered as I stared at my daughter, knowing that this was my last real night with her.

"Hey," Tyler said gently, moving from the bed and to my side. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I'm scared," I confessed, wrapping my arms around myself.

Tyler's put his hands on my shoulders, turning me so I was facing him. "There's nothing to be scared of. Yeah, it's going to hurt. But it doesn't last very long. The only thing you have to worry about after Ascending is using too much."

A tear slipped down my cheek, and my brother wiped it away before pulling me into a hug.

"Mommy?"

I pulled back and looked down at my daughter. "What, hunny?"

Kaylee stood on the bed and patted my arm. "No sad. No worry."

Despite my fear, I smiled at her and sat down, wrapping her in my arms as she climbed onto my lap. "I love you."

"Love you," Kaylee replied.

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing at Tyler and Reid.

Reid pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. "About nine."

"I need to get Kaylee ready for bed. What's the sleeping situation?"

"You two can have our beds, we'll sleep on the floor," Tyler answered.

"No, Tyler. I'm not taking your beds," I said.

"Yes, you are," he insisted.

One look at him told me there was no arguing with him. I sighed. "Fine. Do you have anything we can sleep in?"

Reid moved to his bureau and pulled out two T-shirts and a pair of boxers and tossed them to me. "Hope those are okay."

"They're fine," I answered, smiling. "Thanks." I stood, stilling holding Kaylee, grabbed the clothes, and went into the bathroom. After stripping off both of our clothes and pulling on Reid's clothes, I held Kaylee up to the sink so she could use her finger to brush her teeth. After setting her down, I did the same, and then helped her use the toilet. When we left the bathroom, I saw that Reid and Tyler had already made up their makeshift beds on the floor and were already laying down and the lights were off.

I tucked Kaylee into Tyler's bed, and laid down next to her. She turned onto her side to look into my eyes and reached out, wrapping her little fingers around mine. I smiled at her and began singing softly. "_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day; when the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. An enchanted moment and it sees me through; it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And can you feel the love tonight; it is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight, how it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._"

Kaylee's eyes drifted closed and her grip on my fingers loosened as she fell asleep.

"_There's a time for everyone, if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors; when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours. And can you feel the love tonight; it is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight, how it's laid to rest. It's enough to __make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._" I waited a moment to make sure my daughter was really asleep, and then slipped from the bed and walked around the guys to Reid's bed and crawled in.

"Anya," Reid whispered, and I realized that he was laying beside his bed.

I moved to the side of the bed and peered over at him. "Hmm?"

"You know everything's going to be okay tomorrow, right?" he said quietly.

I rolled onto my back and looked up at the dark ceiling for a moment before answering. "Sure. Everything'll work out like it's supposed to." I just hoped that Kaylee would be okay, and that Tyler would respect my decision to leave her with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hi, sorry for a later update! I got distracted by a couple good books and college paperwork and stuff. Trying to get into another college after I graduate in December. But here's the big event! Enjoy! Remember to R&R!**

The next day felt like it went by too quickly. But isn't that how life is? When you want to enjoy something, time seems to speed up, but when you want to get something over with, time seems to slow down. I had wanted to spend the entire day with my daughter, reading to her, singing to her, playing in the yard, making those simple memories that were always the best kind to remember when you missed someone. I just hoped that she'd know how much I love her.

Before I knew it, it was time to shower and get ready for the party. Tyler agreed to watch Kaylee while I got ready. I didn't do much, just washed myself and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. What was the point in getting all dressed up if I was going to die in a few hours anyway? I left my hair down, slipped into sneakers, and went to retrieve my daughter.

I found them in the living room, where Tyler was crawling around on his hands and knees, Kaylee sitting on his back and laughing at his horse impression. I quietly leaned against the doorway and watched them with a small smile. Closing my eyes, I listened to my daughter's joyful giggles, memorizing the sound. Maybe's I'd get lucky and be able to have my memories in the afterlife.

"Anya?"

I opened my eyes and saw Tyler watching me.

"You okay?"

I gave him a slightly forced smile. "Yeah. I'm good. Come on, hunny. Let's get you washed up."

Kaylee slid from Tyler's back and took my extended hand. I paused, considering. "Kaylee, can you say thank you to Uncle Tyler for giving you a ride?"

Tyler froze for a few seconds, staring at me. Clearly it hadn't hit him yet that he was an uncle.

Kaylee turned to him. "Tank you."

I scooped her up and carried her upstairs and into our room, closing the door behind me. After cleaning her up and helping her get dressed, I set her on the edge of the bed and crouched down in front of her. I had to have this talk, no matter how hard it would be for me.

"Kaylee, you know I love you, right?" I asked, and could already feel a lump forming in my throat.

"No," she said, her energy momentarily fading. It really was amazing how acute she was to my emotions. "Love you, too."

I gave her a brief smile. "Do you like hanging out with Tyler and his friends?"

She grinned. "No!"

I took a deep breath. "Hunny. . . no matter what happens, I want you to remember that I'll always love you. And. . . even if I'm not around, I'll always be watching over you." Emotions stuck in my throat, making it hard to speak. A tear slipped down my cheek, and Kaylee wiped it away. I caught her small hand before it fell away from my cheek, and just kept it pressed gently to my skin. We sat like that for a minute, just staring into each other's eyes, and I fought back more tears. "I love you so much, Kaylee."

Her free hand found my other cheek, and she gave my face a gently squeeze. "No worry."

A short laugh broke through my tears, and I stood, sat beside her on the bed, and pulled her onto my lap. "Can I sing to you again? One more time?"

She clapped and smiled widely.

I returned her smile. "_From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun. There more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done. There's far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky, keeps great and small on the endless round._"

Kaylee was swaying to the lyrics as though she could hear the music from the movie.

"_It's the Circle of Life, and it moves us all. Through despair and hope, through faith and love, till we find our place on the path unwinding. In the Circle of Life. The Circle of Life. And it moves us all, through despair and hope, through faith and love, till we find our place on the path unwinding. In the Circle of Life. The Circle of Life._" As my voice trailed off, I hugged my daughter and then let her slide off my lap.

A light tap on the door pulled at my attention.

"Come in," I called.

Tyler peeked his head in and smile. "Hey, ready to go?"

I forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, just a sec."

He disappeared and I heard his footsteps retreating down the hall. I crouched down by my duffle bag, making sure both notes were in clear sight. My hands trembled slightly as I adjusted them to be in better view of anyone in the room, and then I stood. Each breath was shaky as fear coiled in my stomach. Doing my best to push the fear away for now, I lifted Kaylee into my arms and carried her downstairs. Tyler was waiting by the door and ushered us out quickly.

The drive to Reid's house was quiet. I didn't know what to say, and I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd accidentally let slip about what about really happen tonight. So I just sat staring out the window. When the Hummer pulled up in front of Reid's house (another mansion, go figure), Tyler gently grabbed my arm as I moved to get out.

"Is everything okay? You've been really quiet all day."

I glanced away from his concerned gaze. For a fleeting moment, I wished he was more like our parents and ignored me, so that he wouldn't pick up on my sadness. But then I shoved that wish away, scolding myself. I was glad he wasn't like our parents. Especially because of my choice to leave Kaylee in his custody. "I'm fine," I said, flashing him a forced smile. "Let's go party."

Inside the mansion, it was clear that Tyler's friends had gone to great lengths to make sure the party would be good. Decorations were strung all through the downstairs rooms; the kitchen was full of different kinds of drinks, both alcoholic and nonalcoholic; a DJ was stationed in the large living room, and speakings were positioned at angles that would allow the music to be heard all through the house. Damn, these people knew how to party.

Everyone greeted us, and I let Kaylee terrorize Pogue until the first guests arrived. Soon after that, it seemed like almost all of Spencer Academy was filling the mansion. Granted I had never been in Tyler's school, but it sure felt like everyone and their brother was walking through the front door and filling the rooms. Music blasted from the DJ, and people were drinking, dancing, and having a good time. When Tyler and his friends had talked about the party, I had been thinking it would be about fifty people. Boy, was I wrong. Kaylee had to stay in my arms because I was afraid she'd either get lost in the sea of legs or be trampled by some drunks. She didn't complain too much, thankfully.

I ended up finding a corner near the living room by the stairs leading to the second floor and claiming it, refusing to move, and watched the party. It was the perfect spot because there seemed to be an unspoken rule that no one would to upstairs, so Kaylee and I weren't getting jostled by dancers. I wasn't in much of a party mood, and I felt a little bad that Kaylee couldn't run around. Setting her on the stairs, I held her hands and danced with her, loving it when she came out of her shy shell and began dancing and laughing. Sarah and Kate found me and we talked for a little while. Apparently Caleb and Pogue were hosting an arm wrestling tournament in the dining room. When the girls left, I returned my attention to my daughter.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I prepared myself to deal with a drunken teenage boy. But when I turned to face the person, I came face to face with Reid. "Hey," I said over the music.

He grinned. "Hey. You wanna dance?"

I motioned to Kaylee. "Can't. Babysitting."

He shrugged and moved closer, his hands going to my hips as he began moving to the music. My body instinctively followed his movements, and I let my hands rest on his shoulders. I glanced at Kaylee, who was in her own little world as she did her own style of dancing. A laugh bubbled up inside me and came out my mouth as I watched her and then returned my eyes to Reid, who was smiling down at the little girl. As if sensing our eyes on her, Kaylee turned to look up at us and raised her arms to me. Pulling away from Reid, I scooped her up and continued dancing. Reid pulled us closer, dancing with us.

All too soon, Tyler appeared from the crowed and motioned for us to follow him. Sarah and Kate were at his side, and Sarah held out her arms for Kaylee. Swallowing back tears and emotions, I kissed my daughter's head and spoke into her hear, "I love you, hunny. Be a good girl, okay?" I waited until she nodded before passing her to Sarah. Giving her hand a gently squeeze, I let Tyler and Reid usher me through the crowd and out the door.

"We're running a little late," Caleb called as we hurried across the yard and into a dense thicket of trees. "It's ten of nine."

"No problem. We can make it," Tyler said.

Once under the cover of the trees, we broke out into a run. I was rather impressed with myself for being able to keep up with the four fit boys, but once we entered a small clearing and stopped running, I leaned over, resting my hands on my knees and gulping in air.

"Nine o' one," Pogue said, reading the time on his cell phone.

"Alright, you two. Just remember to breath," Caleb said, immediately taking the leader role. "It hurts more if you hold your breath. And we're far enough away from the party so that if you need to yell, no one'll hear."

"And it'll be over soon," Pogue added helpfully. "Just a few minutes of pain, and then it's gone." He looked at his phone again. "Happy Birthday, guys."

What felt like fire kindled in my stomach, burning my insides. I sucked in air at the sudden heated pain. Tyler drop to his knees, his teeth clenched in an attempt to keep a scream from being heard, and as the other three boys moved around him, offering encouraging words, the little fire burning in my stomach grew. Quietly gulping air, I sank to the ground and wrapped my arms around my abdomen. The flames licked at my insides, slowly growing and burning hotter. As if suddenly remembering his brother's twin, Reid turned and came to me, repeating the same encouraging words he'd given Tyler. Telling me it'd be okay; the pain would stop soon; I'd feel better.

But he was wrong.

A bolt of lightning shot from the dark sky and struck my brother, lifting him into the air. As the electricity fluttered over his skin, the fire inside me turned into a raging inferno. My scream broke the night and I curled into a ball, knowing that one thing Reid had said was true: the pain would stop soon.

My body writhed as the flames seeped into my veins and flowed with my blood, coursing beneath my skin. I gasped and screamed again in a useless attempt to relieve myself of the pain. I heard my brother's groans slowly die, and knew it was time. My watery eyes found Caleb and Pogue, who were helping the Tyler up from the ground. I closed my eyes as my body slowly stopped moving, a few last tremors making me quiver.

"How is she?" Tyler asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"I don't know." Reid's voice shook slightly.

"Anya."

I opened my eyes at my brother's panicked command and gave him a weak smile. "Don't. . . worry."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, dropping to his knees beside the blond Son.

The flames were dying, and taking my body's warmth with them. I swallowed and inhaled, feeling my lungs strain in an attempt to receive the oxygen. "Tyler's Ascending," I answered softly.

"So are you," Caleb said, frowning.

"No." My voice was weaker.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Reid asked.

"Protect. . . Kaylee," I said quietly.

"What. . . what are you talking about?" Tyler asked, wiping my hair away from my face. His gaze shot to the eldest son. "Caleb, what's going on?"

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know."

Two fingers pressed against my neck.

Darkness began closing in around my vision. "Note. . . explains. . . everything," I said, desperate for him to understand. "Make sure. . . Kaylee. . . knows. . . I love. . . her."

"Shit. Her pulse is fading fast," Reid said.

"What's happening?" Tyler shouted, confused and desperate.

"I think. . . I think she's dying," Reid answered, sounding stunned.

I met my brother's panicked eyes. "Thank. . . you. . . for. . . everything." The darkness clouded my vision completely as icy coldness consumed my body and my awareness slipped away.

Faintly, I felt a hand pressed against my forehead and another against my chest, and then a rush of heat.

And then I fell completely into a black abyss.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, kind of a part two, of the big event that you've all been eagerly waiting for. Enjoy! And R&R!**

Frantic, I sent another surge of Power into her, my only concern being to keep Anya alive even if I didn't know how she was dying. Her chest rose a little with the moment of new strength. What the hell was going on? Nothing like this had happened to the others after Ascending.

Reid pressed his fingers to her neck again, feeling for a pulse. "It's still faint. Shit, what are we going to do?"

_The note explains everything_, she had said. What note? Why did she seem to understand what was happening when none of us, who had grown up learning about our Power, didn't? My mind raced through everything that had taken place since Anya arrived in our lives, searching for any clue that I had missed. Her breathing began to falter, and I used again to give her another burst of life.

Mom and Dad. The secret they've been hiding. Did they know something like this would happen?

"Caleb, Pogue. Get everyone out of Reid's house. Tell them cops are coming or something. Use to make the sound of sirens," I ordered, glancing at my two older brothers. "Bring Kate, Sarah, and Kaylee to my house once everyone's gone. Reid," I added, turning my attention to my third brother. "Get the Hummer and meet me at the edge of the woods. We have to get her back to my house."

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Caleb asked.

"And tell them what? That she's dying because for some reason her Ascension went wrong and instead of gaining Power she seems to be losing it?" I snapped, slipping my arms under her knees and shoulders and hoisting her up. "Now go!"

My three brothers ran back toward the Garwin Mansion as I walked quickly behind them, doing my best to not jostle my sister and not trip in the dark. When I arrived at the edge of the woods, Reid was waiting with the Hummer still running and the back door open. I gently settled Anya in the back and climbed in beside her as Reid jumped in the driver's seat. "Go!" I said, and braced myself when the Hummer lurched forward as Reid stepped on the gas. I felt Anya's pulse, more panic gripping me when I realized that it was still faint. "Faster, Reid," I said, and then again used to keep the small amount of life inside her.

The usual fifteen minute drive from the Garwin Mansion to my parents place took only seven or eight minutes, thanks to Reid's lead foot on the gas pedal. As soon as the Hummer came to a stop, I threw open the vehicle's door, climbed out, and lifted Anya into my arms. Reid moved in front of me as we rushed up the front steps and he opened the door, moving aside for me to run inside and into the living room, where I gently laid Anya on the couch.

I waved Reid over, and he complied. "Send another burst of Power into her. Focus on keeping her alive." I started for the stairs.

"Where're you going?"

"To find my parents," I growled, my hands fisting at my sides. I felt a wave of warmth as Reid used, and I couldn't help glancing back in time to see Anya's chest rise higher and then slowly go back down as her lips parted the tiniest bit and a small groan escaped her. Emotion caused my eyes to water. How could my parents let this happen? To their own daughter?

Taking the stairs two at a time, I hurried down the hall to their bedroom, anger threatening to choke me. I stormed into their room, frustration claiming me when I saw them laying on their bed, watching TV. "Did you know this would happen?" I yelled.

Mom's eyes immediately teared up and she buried her face in Dad's shoulder. I lost it.

"Anya's dying! What kind of parents are you? How can you sit up here and pretend nothing's wrong? Your daughter, my sister, needs you!"

"Don't you talk to us like that," Dad snapped, his eyes narrowing at me. "You don't know anything about what we've been going through. About what we had to do."

I stared at him, the pieces falling together. "You knew this would happen. That's why you gave her away when we were babies, isn't it?"

"We did what we had to do," he said sternly.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're heartless pieces of shit."

Mom let out a loud sob as flames flashed in Dad's eyes, and suddenly I was flying through the air and slamming into the wall opposite their bedroom door. Dad was in the doorway within seconds, glaring down at me. "We've given you everything we could," he said heatedly. "Made sure your life was as comfortable as possible!"

"What about Anya?" I hollered, shoving myself to my feet.

"There was nothing we could have done," he growled. "And we didn't want to watch her die. Yes, it was selfish. But we had no other options."

"Bullshit," I spat. "You just didn't want to bother yourselves with looking for some way to save her."

Dad's eyes narrowed and turned black, and he trembled as he held back his Power. "You. Know. Nothing."

"Who's fault is that?" I hissed, feeling my own eyes darken.

"Ty," Caleb said cautiously as he slowly climbed the stairs, eying Dad and I.

"How is she?" I asked, pulling my attention away from my father.

He studied the two of us before answering. "I don't know. We've been taking turns in trying to keep her alive, but I don't know how much longer it'll last."

"Maybe there's something in the Book."

"There's not," Dad said, and I glared at him. "I tried finding something in the Book to help her. But when nothing turned up. . . we did the only thing we could think of."

I shook my head. "Obviously you didn't look hard enough." I looked at Caleb. "Just. . . keep trying." He nodded and went back downstairs. Dad tried to walk closer to me, the black fading from his eyes. But I held up my hand, creating an invisible barrier between us that he walked into. "Don't." My voice was steely. I turned and walked away without giving him time to respond.

As I was passing Anya's bedroom, I paused and peered in. The room looked almost exactly as it had before she arrived, except for the somewhat messy bedsheets, the few personal items near the bed, and the duffle bag. A frown creased my forehead when I spotted two folded pieces of paper sticking out of the bag, one with my name on it. Tentatively, I walked over, picked them up, and sat on the bed. Unsure if I wanted to read the paper with my name on it, I set it aside and unfolded the second paper. My heart sank as I read it, realizing it was Anya's attempt at a will and custody letter. Emotion choked me at the realization that she'd left Kaylee in my care. Why me? Had she known what would happen during our Ascensions? Somewhat afraid of what the other letter contained, I slowly switch the papers and unfolded the one addressed to me and began reading.

_Dear Tyler,_

_If you're reading this, then what our father said would happen must be true. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I can honestly say that without you, I don't know what I would have done. Everything had just been crazy, and even though I regret my decision to find my birth parents, I'm glad I was able to meet you and your friends. _

_I know you must have a lot of questions. I did too, but according to our father, there was nothing that could have been done. There was a page in the Book of Damnation about the few cases twins were born to one of the families. It said that both twins received Power when they turned thirteen, but when it was time to Ascend, the while the first son gained his full Powers, the second son lost his. Our father explained it as the Power being split when the twins were born, like we had discussed when you told me about the families, but when the twins Ascend, the Power drained from the second twin into the first. The Power is meant for the first-born child, and even though twins are born together, one is always born before the other, making it the first child. And because the Power is our life when we Ascend, losing it means dying, just like you told me. So as the second twin's Power drains out, so does their life. Well, that's the best I can explain it. Not sure if it'll make sense. _

_I've left Kaylee in your custody because you're the only person I know and trust to take care of her. My life hasn't been filled with the best of people (you've met Richard, he's just one of many), and I don't want Kaylee to grow up in a similar environment that I did. I want the best for her, and I feel that you would be able to give that to her. I know suddenly having a kid at eighteen probably wasn't part of your plan, but. . . I don't have anyone else to ask. Clearly our parents are not an option. I know it's not fair of me to ask so much of you when we've only known each other for such a short time, but please take care of my daughter. _

_Thank you for everything._

_Anya_

I reread the letter, taking in everything she'd written. She had known what was going to happen. The letter explained so much, from her behavior the last few days to what had happened in the woods. I stared at the middle paragraph, letting the information sink in. Her Power had drained into me, killing her because the Power was our life. The Power was her life. Slowly, I raised my eyes from the paper in realization. Her Power was in me, part of me. I had control over it.

Maybe I had the answer to saving her. Clutching both letters, I rushed out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi everyone! so sorry for the late update! i was a little stuck on this chapter, but here it is! and sorry that it might be a little short. but please enjoy, and REMEMBER to R&R! **

I flew into the living room, startling my brothers, Sarah, and Kate. Kaylee was sitting beside Anya on the couch, her small fingers wrapped around one of her mother's hands. She simply looked up at me when I entered the room, but something in her eyes made her seem much older than she really was. My gaze sought my brothers'. They shook their heads at my unanswered question. Anya's chest was barely moving.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Pogue said quietly, his eyes moving to my sister's still form. "I'm sorry, man."

I swallowed hard, forcing myself to be calm.

Reid motioned to the letters in my hand. "What are those?"

Silently, I handed them over, my attention focused on my sister. I heard the papers rustle as he opened them and began to read. From the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb and Pogue gather beside him to read over his shoulder.

"Kaylee, can I sit there for a few minutes?" I asked gently. It was crazy, and a little scary, but I could have sworn the little girl understood everything that was going on, and understood my need to be beside her mother. After a minute of staring up at me with her seemingly knowing eyes, Kaylee slid off the couch and moved away to give me room. I gave her a smile and then took her place beside Anya, studying her pale complexion and slightly pained expression. Reaching out, I swept hair away from her forehead, staring at the face that was so similar to mine.

"Shit," Reid breathed. He looked up at me. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Guess we're just going to have to ask her," I said, again forcing myself to stay calm.

"Tyler..." Caleb trailed off, but his tone said it all. He didn't think she was going to live.

"Let me try one more thing," I said, glancing at him, my eyes begging him to understand.

I waited until he nodded, and then turned back to Anya. I cautiously placed my hand on the center of her chest and closed my eyes, focusing. I could feel my Power swirling inside me, building up. Concentrating, I felt for a distinction between mine and Anya's, and felt a small smile on my lips. It was very faint, but there was a tiny difference in the pulses between the two. They hadn't fused together yet. I gathered Anya's share of the Power, pulling it away from mine. Slowly, I sent hers down my arm to my palm, and then immediately paused at a suddenly sharp ripping sensation inside me.

Shit. Part of the two Powers had started fusing. I groaned painfully when I tried pulling them apart, but had to stop for a moment. It felt like my skin was being ripped apart.

"Baby boy," Reid started. I shook my head, signaling for them to stay back. This was something I had to do on my own.

Inhaling deeply through my nose, I clenched my jaw, focused, and yanked on Anya's Power. The two Powers split apart so painfully that I felt like I had just been sliced in half. A pained shout escaped my lips and sweat ran down my temples. I sucked in air, my breathing increasing as I tried to block out the burning agony.

"Tyler," Caleb said sternly.

"Stay. Back," I growled, not opening my eyes. I could feel the Powers fighting against my hold, trying to merge. I forced Anya's share into my hand. My hand pulsed with her Power, and for a hopeful moment, it felt as though life was pulsing with it. Taking a steadying breath, I pushed the Power from my hand into her chest.

Anya's chest rose higher, and I felt her inhale a strong gulp of air. Opening my eyes, I watched, hopeful, as her chest slowly lowered, and waited. And waited. But she didn't seem to respond again. Crestfallen, my hand slid away from her, breaking all contact. Frustrated beyond words, I shoved to my feet, yanking my hand through my hair. No! It was supposed to work. It had to work!

Unable to look at her, I turned my back and started walking out of the room. I just couldn't handle it right now. Couldn't deal with the fact that I had failed.

"Tyler," Reid called, awed.

Pausing, I slowly looked behind me, afraid of the hope in his voice. Afraid to tell Kaylee that her mother was dead, and that she had to live with the people who were responsible for her mother's death.

But for a moment I stopped breathing. Anya's chest rose again, and then lowered. Seconds passed, and then it rose and lowered. Her head turned the slightest bit, and her eyes fluttered open. For a minute, she looked disoriented. Her gaze slowly moved around the room, studying each person, but resting on me the longest. The confusion faded from her blue eyes and was replaced by panic.

I rushed to her side before she could sit up and held her shoulder, keeping her laying down. "Easy. No sudden movements, okay?" I said as gently as I could, trying to keep the giddiness from my voice. She was alive!

She gasped in air, her breaths fast and frantic. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Pulling her to me, I let her bury her face in my chest as she began sobbing, and rubbed a comforting hand along her back. When Kaylee set her small hand on Anya's leg, my sister immediately scooped her onto her lap and curled their bodies together, still crying. Kaylee tucked her head under her mother's chin and clutched her shirt in her tiny fists. And it nearly undid me when a small tear slid from the corner of my niece's eye.

Anya's sobs calmed, and again her gaze swept everyone in the room. "I don't understand." Her voice was raw and strained, reminding me of just how close she had come to dying.

I looked at my brothers and the two girlfriends, and then motioned to the letters still in Reid's hand. "You gave me the answer." Again, she looked confused. "In your letter, you said that the second twin's Power drained into the first twin during the Ascension. That meant that I had your Power; I controlled it. So, I tried giving it back."

"But... but I died," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving mine. "I felt it. The bone-deep cold. The blackness everywhere. I went into that darkness, I remember!"

"I used on you just before you died. I think I managed to pull you back just enough for you to stay alive long enough, with help from us using, until I figured out the way to save you."

For a long time, everyone was silent. Anya simply stared at me, as though afraid to believe she was alive. Afraid to hope. It broke my heart to consider what had happened to her in the past to make her so resistant to hoping.

Finally, she kissed her daughter's head and looked back up at me. "Thank you."

There was so much emotion in those two words that it brought tears to my own eyes. I simply nodded, unable to speak, and glanced toward the others in the room. Everyone had respectfully cast their gazes to the floor. From the corner of my eye, I watched Anya hug Kaylee to her tightly, and the little girl kissed her mother's cheek. I could have almost sworn Kaylee understood everything that had happened in the past hour.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: hey everyone! here's the next chapter! sorry it's a little short, but I just wanted to get it up. Enjoy! and please R&R!**

My body tingled as my Power settled inside me. Every now and then, my chin quivered, the beginning of a new rush of tears. But I forced them back, not wanting my daughter to see me cry again. The warmth in my body was odd after feeling it drain out and becoming overwhelmed with the coldness of death. I was very thankful that Kaylee quietly sat in my lap and let me hold her like I was, because it really scared me to realize just how close I had come to never being able to do this simple thing.

I glanced at Tyler's friends, and then at my brother. How was I ever going to repay them? They had done so much for me in such a short amount of time, even though they barely knew me. I'd never met people like that before. And if welcoming me into this crazy mess of families and secrets wasn't enough, they had just saved my life. My brother had just saved my life. I shook my head. It was still difficult to wrap my mind around all of this.

"You okay?" Reid asked, watching me carefully.

I nodded. "Just overwhelmed."

A gasp from the living room doorway drew everyone's attention.

Mixed emotions slammed into me when I saw my parents. My mother's hands were covering her mouth, her wide, watery eyes adding to her shocked expression. My father simply stared at me, his mouth slightly agape. My mother took two short steps toward me, but stopped when Tyler moved in front of her, blocking her path. I couldn't see his face, but from our mother's change in expression, I could only guess that he was glaring.

For a brief moment, I regretted coming here and causing this rift in their small family. But then I banished it. They should have at least kept in contact with me so that they could tell me about this huge secret, instead of letting me fend for myself and find out when it was too late.

"You're..." Our mother's voice trailed off as her eyes returned to me.

"Yeah, she's alive," Tyler said, then added coldly, "No thanks to you guys."

"Tyler," our father said warningly as a tear rolled down our mother's cheek.

"Don't!" Tyler snapped at him, then turned to us. "I'll be right back." He shoved past our parents and hurried up the stairs. For a few awkward minutes, we all sat in silence.

"Anya," my mother said weakly, taking another step toward me.

I shook my head and held Kaylee closer. "Don't." To my surprise, a hint of anger made my voice sound stronger than it had been.

"Anya, listen–" my father started.

"No, _you_ listen," I said heatedly, anger giving me strength. I gently slid my daughter off my lap and stood, glaring at the adults before me. "I almost died! If Tyler hadn't thought to use on me to keep what little life I had left inside me, and then to return my Power, I would be dead right now!"

"Don't you think that if we knew how to save you, we would have?" my father asked, frowning.

"Honestly? I don't know," I answered, crossing my arms. "Since I've never really known you, I couldn't say."

"Don't throw that back in our faces," he growled. "We did the only thing we could think of."

"Bullshit," I spat, then quickly chastised myself for swearing in front of Kaylee.

Tyler returned, carrying my backpack and duffle bag. Ignoring our parents, he motioned with his head toward the front door. "Let's go."

Our parents stared at the bags. "What are you doing?"

"She's staying with Reid and me," my brother replied.

"She can't," our father said. "Your dorm room is just big enough for the two of you; definitely not big enough for an extra person and a child. Not to mention the school won't let her move in since she's not a student." He frowned again and looked at me. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I graduated early so I could get away from my foster parents," I answered coldly.

"You can stay here," our mother said.

"But you didn't even want me here when I first arrived," I said in a falsely happy voice. "Now you're getting what you want."

She swallowed and glanced away. "That was before."

I shook my head, a strong wave of anger making it difficult to speak.

"She's staying with Reid and me," Tyler repeated, his expression daring the two adults to argue with him. When they didn't immediately object, he again motioned toward the door.

Reid moved to leave, paused, and held out his hand for me. I lifted Kaylee from the couch, positioning her in one arm, and took Reid's outstretched hand, silently thanking him with my eyes. He pulled me behind him as he walked passed my parents.

"Anya," my mother said, emotion catching in her throat.

I looked at her, then at my father, and back again, suddenly feeling emotionally exhausted. But I had just enough anger for one sentence. "Go to hell."

As her mouth fell open, Reid pulled me to the door and out of the house behind my brother. I could hear the other four friends following quietly. Outside, Kaylee and I climbed into the back of the black Hummer while Tyler and Reid took the front seats. I silently watched Caleb, Pogue, and their girlfriends go to their respective vehicles, start the engines, and pull away. As the Hummer's engine roared to life, I glanced out the window at the large mansion that was meant to be my home, but never was. Tyler steered the Hummer down the driveway, his eyes only briefly flickering toward his house.

"We don't have to stay with you," I said.

"You're not leaving Ipswich," he replied, our gazes meeting in the rearview mirror. "Sorry, but we have almost eighteen years to catch up on."

I smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in days. "Wasn't planning on leaving. But... What our father said was true. The school won't let Kaylee and me stay with you guys. If you drop us in town, I can look for a cheap apartment and a job."

"You can stay at my house," Reid offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tyler cast a meaningful glare at Reid.

"And why not?" Reid asked innocently, ignoring the look.

"Because I know what you do with girls when they're at your house," Tyler answered, shooting him another glare. "Especially since your parents are rarely home."

My cheeks flamed with heat.

Reid smirked. "Look who's going into big-brother mode."

"Don't make me kick your ass," Tyler said.

"Guys, come on, I'm right here," I groaned, hiding my reddening face in my hands.

Reid chuckled, but didn't reply to either of our comments.

"You can stay with us until you find an apartment and job, alright?" Tyler added, looking back at me through the rearview mirror.

I just nodded, a little too embarrassed to respond.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! The song is Look Through My Eyes by Phil Collins from the movie Brother Bear. I think this story is coming to an end soon, maybe within the next couple/few chapters. But I'm doing my best to end it on a wonderfully high note! **

**Remember: please review! and enjoy!**

When we arrived at Spencer, my brother carried my bags up to his dorm while I carried Kaylee. I couldn't look at Reid without blushing, so I did my best to keep my eyes away from him. Inside their dorm, Tyler dropped my bags on the floor by the door and looked around, raking a hand through his hair with a sigh. He clicked on the small lamps beside each bed.

I gently set Kaylee down and she immediately began exploring. "I'm really sorry I started all this trouble with the family."

Tyler turned to look at me and shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I'm serious, don't worry about it. No one blames you."

My eyes dropped to the floor. That was a lie. I could name two people who blamed me for causing this mess. Two hands on my shoulders made me look up.

"They don't count," Tyler said, reading my mind. "Their opinion doesn't matter."

With a small nod, I stepped away and wrapped my arms around myself. It was still weird having people give me comfort, simply because they wanted to. "Kaylee and I will take the floor this time."

"Don't be stupid," Reid said with a wave of his hand. "You're taking the beds."

"No. You guys need them more, you have to be well-rested for classes," I countered.

Reid chuckled. "I don't. That's when I take my naps."

Tyler rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile at Reid. "We can handle the floor for a few weeks."

"So can we," I said, motioning toward my daughter, who was currently running her fingers along a bureau near Reid's bed.

"Well, then I guess we're all getting the floor," Reid stated with a shrug.

"What if we rotate?" Tyler suggested. "Reid and I get the beds one night, you and Kaylee get them the next night, and so on."

"You know, we could avoid all of this planning if she just crashes at my parents'."

Heat crept into my face, and I did my best to keep it from showing too much.

"_Reid_," Tyler warned, glaring at his blond friend.

Reid shrugged, fighting a grin.

The sound of a drawer opening pulled all of our attention to Kaylee, who had just opened the bottom drawer of the bureau and was rifling around inside it.

"Hey!" Reid said, his eyes widening. "Get out of there!"

With a gleeful squeal, Kaylee yanked a magazine out of its hiding place. Reid launched toward her, but she easily avoided his hands and dashed to his bed, scrambling over it before he could grab her. He tripped in his haste to get to her and tumbled over the bed.

"Damn it, Reid!" Tyler said, then glanced at me. "Er, sorry. Darn it, Reid."

Kaylee dove under Tyler's bed, and Reid, not thinking, tried to follow, resulting in him nearly getting stuck while Kaylee quickly crawled out from under it and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Reid ran to the door, but it was too late. The distinct _click_ of the lock sounded seconds before he reached it.

His head dropped back and he groaned in annoyance. Then sheepishly turned to me. "Um. You really need to get that magazine away from her."

Shaking my head and trying to fight back a smile, I walked to the bathroom door. "Kaylee. You need to give that back."

"No!" she called.

"Kaylee, that magazine is for adults," I said firmly. "You need to give it back. Now."

"No!"

"Kaylee." My voice was firmer. "One." Nothing. "_Two_."

The door unlocked and slowly opened. I held out my hand as she stepped out of the bathroom. Grudgingly, she handed me the magazine and began pouting.

I tried not to look at the topless woman on the magazine's cover as I passed it to Reid. "Guess you need to keep your _Playboys_ in a higher drawer."

"Uh, yeah," he said slowly, taking the magazine. "Sorry about that."

I shrugged. "Typical guys."

He frowned, but didn't reply as he stuffed the magazine back in the drawer and closed it. "I'll, uh, move them later." He looked at Kaylee, who just smiled. From his expression, I knew he could read the message in her seemingly-friendly smile. It was a challenge. One that said if he hid the magazines again, she'd try to find them. To her, it was a game that she had to win.

"Alright, Kaylee. Time to get ready for bed."

Her lower lip pushed out, deepening the pout.

"Now, now. None of that. You can play with Reid more tomorrow."

"Play?" Reid repeated. "Oh, goody."

I shot him a look.

"Er, I mean, yeah, Kaylee. We can play tomorrow," he corrected.

I gave him a small, appreciative nod, and then began digging through the duffle bag, pulling out both of our night clothes. After ushering Kaylee into the bathroom, I closed the door and helped her change and get ready for bed. When she was set, I repeated the process myself and left the bathroom with Kaylee behind me and found the two boys also changed in their night clothes.

"You two get the beds tonight," Tyler stated. When I tried to protest he just shook his head. "No arguing."

I huffed a sigh, but set Kaylee in his bed, pulling the covers up around her while my brother and his friend dug out extra blankets and pillows for the floor.

Reaching over, I clicked off the lamp on Tyler's small bed stand. Once I was sure she was settled, I laid beside her and began our nightly ritual. "_There are things in life you'll learn; In time you'll see. 'Cause out there somewhere it's all waiting, if you keep believing. So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright. You'll see, trust me, I'll be there watching over you. Just take a look through my eyes. There's a better place somewhere out there. Just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes. You'll be amazed what you'll find if you take a look through my eyes._"

Her eyes fluttered closed. The lack of sound coming from the rest of the room told me that the boys had stopped moving around and were letting Kaylee fall asleep without distraction.

"_There will be time on this journey, all you'll see is darkness. Out there somewhere daylight finds you, if you keep believing. So don't run, don't hide. It will be all right. You'll see, trust me, I'll be there watching over you. Just take a look through my eyes. There's a better place somewhere out there. Just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes. You'll be amazed what you'll find, if you take a look through my eyes. All the things that you can change, there's a meaning in everything. And you will find all you need, there's so much to everything. Just take a look through my eyes. There's a better place somewhere out there. Just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes. You'll be amazed what you'll find, if you take a look through my eyes._" My voice grew quiet. "_Take a look through my eyes._"

I waited a few minutes to be sure she was asleep, and then slowly slipped off the bed.

"You have a nice voice," Reid commented quietly.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Tyler smacked him in the head with a pillow. "Don't flirt with her."

I fought back a blush.

"I wasn't flirting. Just stating the obvious," Reid shot back, hitting him back with the pillow.

"Guys, come on," I said, shaking my head and covering my face with one hand. Was this was it was always like to have a brother with good-looking friends? Constantly being embarrassed?

They moved past me and set up their sleeping areas between the beds. Reid claimed the spot beside his bed again, but Tyler tried to shove him away, which resulted the the two boys starting a wrestling match.

"If you wake her up, I'll give you both hell," I said as sternly as possible while trying to keep my voice low.

They glanced at me, glared at each other, and then returned to setting up their make-shift beds, mumbling quietly. Ugh, boys.

I crawled into Reid's bed, and when I was sure my brother and his friend were settled, turned off the lamp on his bedside table. Darkness consumed the room. I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling as my eyes adjusted to the black around me, thinking about everything as the people around me fell into a deep sleep. A small amount of moonlight was coming through the window between the beds.

Rolling over, I propped my head up on my hand and looked down at the sleeping Reid, who was laying on his back. With the help of the moonlight, I could see the angles of his face. His hair looked soft, and I realized my fingers itched to reach out and touch it. Instead, I curled them into fists. I thought about what Tyler had said in the Hummer on the way over here, about what Reid does with girls he brings to his parents' house. Had he been thinking that way when he offered me a room there? Or was he just being nice to his friend's newly-discovered sister who came with a lot of baggage. To my surprise, I felt a twang of disappointment at the second option.

"It's hard to sleep when someone's staring at you," Reid whispered, opening his eyes to look up at me.

From his small smirk, I knew I had a _oh-shit-I'm-busted_ expression on my face. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "No problem. Can't sleep?"

It was my turn to shrug. "Just been thinking."

His smirk returned. "About me?"

I rolled my eyes, thankful that he probably couldn't see my blush in the dark. "You wish."

"Maybe I do."

His comment hung in the air. I had no idea what to say, but I couldn't deny the fact that what felt like butterflies were suddenly fluttering in my belly. And it had been a long time since I'd felt those.

Though I was no longer looking at him, I could feel him watching me. "Um... We should probably get some sleep. Kaylee likes to wake up early."

"'Kay." Did he sound... disappointed?

I rolled onto my other side and pulled the blankets up to my chin, trying to clear my mind enough to sleep. And trying to calm the flutters in my belly enough to relax.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well, everyone, I think this is the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this, and I feel that it is a good wrap up for most of the story. Anya met and dealt with her birth parents; she survived her Ascension; she met and is growing close to her brother and his friends; and she has a new romantic interest. So I feel that this is a great high note to end on :) Please enjoy, and R&R!**

The next morning, Reid and Tyler brought Kaylee down to the cafeteria for breakfast while I showered, dressed in my nicest clothes, put my hair in a nice ponytail, and headed out into Ipswich to look for a job and an apartment. Two long, unlucky hours later, I pushed the door open to a small cafe and slid into an empty stool at the counter. I was beginning to worry that I'd have to go outside of Ipswich to find a job, and possibly an apartment. Tyler had offered to help with rent and such, but I'd grown used to relying on only myself, and like they say, old habits die hard. Plus, I didn't want to put him in a position where he was partly responsible for both Kaylee and me.

"What can I get you, honey?"

Looking up, I found myself staring at a man in his early forties with warm brown eyes. His brown hair was starting to recede from his forehead and a few sprinkles of gray could be seen. His smile showed off dimples and little wrinkles near his eyes. I blinked, pulling myself from my thoughts. "Uh... yes, sorry."

He waited a beat. "Yes...?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. Um." I glanced at the large menu on the wall behind him. "A cinnamon bun and water. Thank you."

He smiled and moved away to collect my order. A minute later he was sliding a plate and cup toward me with my food and drink.

Fumbling a little, I fished cash out of my pocket and began counting out the correct amount, but frowned when he waved his hand, dismissing my money.

"You look like you're having a rough day. It's on the house."

I gave him a small smile. "Er, thanks. Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble."

He chuckled, his gaze skimming over the customers before returning to me. "No worries. I'm the owner. Now. What's on your mind?"

I studied him for a brief moment, my eyes flicking between him and the other customers around me. He seemed genuinely friendly. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems."

His smile was warm and inviting. "You look like you need someone to talk to."

I bit my bottom lip, contemplating. Then shrugged. "Just... family issues. I need to find a job and an apartment so my daughter and I can move out of my brother's place and give him back his space. But no one seems to be hiring right now."

"You don't look much over eighteen. What about school?"

"I graduated early."

"And you have a kid?"

I nodded, instinctively preparing to defend myself.

He rubbed his chin, eying me carefully. "Well, looks like Lady Luck's on your side right now. One of my employees quit yesterday."

My eyes widened hopefully. "And you need another?"

"It's always nice to have a couple extra hands."

Straightening in my seat, I made sure to keep eye contact with him. I held out my hand. "I'm Anya Sims." After he shook it, I pulled it back and set it in my lap. "I'm a hard worker, always friendly with customers, and a quick learner. I always try to be on time, and–"

"Whoa, whoa," he said, smiling. "First off, I'm Matt Dando. You got any experience?"

"I worked at a diner for a year before coming to Ipswich," I answered.

He frowned. "You said Sims? Any relation to the Ipswich Sims?"

Swallowing, I nodded. "My brother is a student at Spencer Academy."

"Brother? But you've been away from Ipswich?"

Again, I nodded. "It's part of the family issues. Long, complicated story."

He studied me for a long minute, then sighed. "Well, everyone's got family problems. As long as you don't bring them into the workplace, I'm good."

"I won't, I promise." I paused. "Well, my daughter is a big part of my life. I'm also working on finding a daycare for her. But there will be times where I might not be able to come in, if she's sick or something. I'm warning you about that now. She comes first. Always."

To my surprise, he grinned. "I like your honesty. And your kid should always come first. Any way I can contact your previous employer? For a reference."

"I can give you the number to the diner."

His grin widened. "Tell you what. I'll give you a trial run until I talk to the diner. I can start you at minimum wage."

Excitement shot through me. "Really? Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" If there hadn't been a counter separating us, I might have hugged him. Instead, I clapped my hands together. Chuckling, he passed me a pen and pad of paper. After writing the number down and the name of the diner's manager, I jumped off the stool, unable to sit still.

"Be here tomorrow at eight AM," Matt said. "Is that enough time to find a babysitter?"

"Yes, yes. I already know who I can ask."

He leaned on his forearms on the counter. "As for the apartment situation, there's a small duplex for rent down Central Street." He ripped the bottom half off the paper I had scribbled on and wrote out a name and phone number. "Talk to Jeff Glover. Tell him you're a friend of Matt's and that you're looking for a place to rent." He slid the piece of paper to me. "It should be relatively cheap. But if he tries to jack up the price, just let me know. I doubt he will if he knows I sent you. But just in case."

I flashed him my biggest smile. "I don't know how to ever thank you, for everything."

"Show up on time tomorrow."

"Done. Don't worry." Taking a huge drink from the cup of water, I swiped up the cinnamon bun, thanked Matt again, and ran out of the cafe, heading toward Spencer to tell Tyler and Reid the good news.

"That's great, Anya," Tyler said, giving me a quick hug.

I scooped Kaylee up and spun her around with a laugh. "Things are finally looking up!"

Tyler's phone went off, and he pulled it out of his pocket, glanced at it, and tossed it on his bed. I frowned at him, but he simply shrugged.

"Your parents have been calling him all day," Reid said, ignoring the glare my brother shot at him.

My frown deepened. "Don't cut them out of your life because of me. They didn't do anything to you."

"They lied to me," he said, trying to hide the anger in his voice, but not fully succeeding. "And their decision with you was fucked up."

I only nodded. What could I say? He was right. Kaylee tapped my cheek, pulling my attention to her, and I noticed her hand on her stomach. "Are you hungry?"

"No!" she said cheerfully.

I laughed, pausing when my brother held out his arms.

"I'll take her," he offered. "I'm getting hungry, too."

After handing her off, I stepped aside as they passed me, heading for the door.

Tyler paused and shot another glare at his friend. "Behave." And then they left, closing the door behind them.

Leaving Reid and I alone.

My face began to flush at the thought, and I quickly tried to banish the rising color. But my mind was suddenly focused on a few selective conversations. What Reid does with girls at his house. How nice he'd been to me since the beginning, and how much Kaylee enjoys him. And our brief conversation last night. And I suddenly realized I had been staring at him... and he'd been staring back.

I blinked and looked away, embarrassed. Hadn't I told myself that after Richard I was done with guys? Why was Reid slipping past my defenses? He cleared his throat, and I couldn't stop my eyes from returning to him.

"Ty and I talked while you were out," he started, stuffing his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Um, okay." How was I supposed to respond?

Reid cracked a grin at my obvious confusion and walked closer, stopping in front of me. Lifting his hand, he gently brushed my cheek with his thumb.

My breath caught at the simple caress, and for a moment emotion overwhelmed me. No one had ever done that. Just a simple touch that had nothing to do with violence, control, or immediate sex. Not even Richard had done such a gesture in the beginning of our relationship, before I'd known how abusive he could be.

"I really like you," Reid stated quietly.

The words came out before I could even think about them. "I like you, too."

His grin morphed into a full smile. "I kinda knew that, which is why I had a long chat with your brother about us."

"And what exactly did you two talk about?" I asked, slightly irritated. He _knew_ I liked him?

His smile faded a bit as he caught on to the tone of my voice. "I want him to give us a chance to date; get to know each other without him acting too brotherly about it."

"And who said I wanted that?"

He shrugged. "No one. But I wanted us to have the chance." He took my hand and began softly stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, and again I was briefly overwhelmed by the simpleness of the gesture. "I do like you. And I'd like the chance to get to know you better, and see if anything can happen between us."

Damn him. Why did he have to act so nice? "I can't promise anything."

"Just promise to try, and I promise you won't regret it."

At that moment, I understood a lot of romantic movies. I paused, considering. "Alright. I promise."

He grinned triumphantly, and then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, the soft, slow kiss sealing his promise.


	24. Author's Note :)

Hi everyone!

I know I've been MIA for a while, and I apologize. But I have an excellent reason why and some great news I'd like to share!

I recently submitted a book I have been working on to an author's contest in January and won! I'm going to be published this spring! It will be available in paperback format and e-book format. I'm sure it is something many of you would enjoy - it's about a witch who must protect her loved ones from a demon that is determined to destory the witch's bloodline.

Because you have all been such loyal readers, I wanted to share my book's facebook page. LIKE it to stay updated on details and the release date.

I'm also listing the book's webpage on Deep Sea Publishing's website so you can learn more about it :)

FF won't let me post the links, so Private Message me and I'll send them to you!

Don't be shy, check it out!

The Gallivan Legacy is coming soon!


	25. Author's Note 2 - EXCITING NEWS

My book is NOW AVAILABLE!

You can buy a limited number of signed, numbered copies, as well as normal paperback and ebook, from Deep Sea Publishing's website, and you can also buy paperback and ebook formats on Amazon's website!

The links are on The Gallivan Legacy FB page – simply go to facebook and type The Gallivan Legacy into the search bar – it should be the only book page with that title :)

If you want direct links to the Amazon and Deep Sea Publishing webpages then PM me!

Don't be shy, check it out :)

The Gallivan Legacy is Now Available!


	26. Author Note - don't be shy :)

Hey guys!

Okay, I know you might be a little annoyed that I keep posting about my book. I'm sorry. I merely want to keep you all in the loop :) You've been so great over the years, I just want to share this experience with you!

In case anyone is interested, you can now follow my book The Gallivan Legacy on Twitter. Simply look for GallivanLegacy and click that pretty follow button :)

I'll be hosting contests and giveaways on Twitter and Facebook in the near future, so don't miss out!

Thank you again to all my loyal readers! Your support is greatly appreciated! And don't worry, you haven't heard the last of me. I have a few FF story ideas that may be posted soon.

Don't be shy, check out the Twitter and Facebook pages! :)


End file.
